


The Assistant

by DrainedQueen



Category: DC Universe, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Hand Job, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd/ Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post-Under the Red Hood, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hood/ Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, jason todd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainedQueen/pseuds/DrainedQueen
Summary: When you became Red Hood’s assistant, you didn’t really think it would  end up with you developing a crush on the man or even then give him a handjob let alone but hey, when you live a life in Gotham it’s sure to be full of surprises.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 125





	1. The Red Hood

As God as your witness you were going to survive being Red Hood’s assistant.How? Honestly, you weren’t fucking sure but you were going to give her a good show. First, let’s get a few things straight, you don’t know his real name, and you’ve also never seen his face. 

Only the cold glare of the emotionless red helmet staring back at you. He never even talks to you unless he has to or feels an urge to, whether about his plans or to rant angrily curse about the bat related vigilantes. You know practically nothing about him, other than rumors through Gotham that he was the “dead robin” risen, but this time he was more cruel and vengeful. As mind boggling as it is you don’t think much about it, working for Red hood was horrifying enough it is. At the time you didn’t really have a choice but to work for him. 

Ever since he mysteriously manifested back in Gotham and started to overthrow the underworld’s biggest mob bosses he had taken charge of some major crime organizations, yours included. So, no you didn’t have a say at the time unless you wanted a bullet wound between the eyes. His words.  
That was the night you became Red hood’s assistant. You never tried to let your curiosity get the best of you because you’ve never seen who he really is. 

Yet, somehow through the months, helplessly you developed an interest in the silent man. Against your better judgment you couldn’t help yourself. The intimidating way he carries himself , and his stoic nature was so transfixing. His deep modulated voice, and unbelievable abilities to take down everyone and anyone in the room. You’re absolutely terrified of him but knew he’d never do anything unless you betrayed him. 

You sit in the warehouse with him for hours in dead silence, he silently read over some information he had hacked from the local police station. You watched hypnotized by the way his helmet subtly looks over to you a few times and reflects the dim light in the room. Finally he uttered, “You want something?” Head tilting, and you could feel his annoyance flaring. That was the last thing you wanted, to test his patience. 

“No,no,no.” You spoke quickly. “It’s nothing.” You wave your hands frantically, and sit back in your plastic chair and try to be quiet as he is. Your hands rub each other awkwardly in your lap. You usually helped the other members of the gang with issues, kept track of their locations, and news of Gotham’s most vile villain. Though occasionally he’d let you clean his guns and taught you to do hacking yourself when he wasn’t around. You worked all night and day and when you could you slept for a few hours in your own space in the warehouse. Which was a small room scarcely decorated with a comfortable enough bed. You couldn’t complain, it was certainly better than nothing.

Living in a place given to you by your boss who was becoming a massive crime lord is not exactly what you planned to do with your life. But, what other options did you have? You had no good family connections and hardly any friends . You were basically a shadow as much as he was. All you had to do was your job and he protected you and paid handsomely. So you tried not to fuck up, because honestly any punishment wasn’t worth it. And besides If the job didn’t have such high stakes It’d bore you to death anywhere else. Though your life is constantly on the line almost every moment. Admittedly, the best part was watching him taut the criminals. 

You always stared dumbfounded as he shot his weapons so causally or fought anyone with ease. His glitched voice teasing them the whole way through. It excites you more than you like to admit. He’d sometimes come to the warehouse bruised and bloody, helmet cracked open with black hair fluffed out the busted hole. Striding into a room and slamming the door behind him. The masked man not bothering with any small talk. 

Once, a way in over his head thug was able to track you back to the warehouse and apparently someone had hired him to kill you which wasn’t that surprising. With the little training you had, you were able to defend yourself but took a few punches, only busting a lip. But before anymore damage could be done the Red Hood came barreling in and knocked him off your trembling frame. You closed your eyes not wanting to watch would happen next. After the loud cracking and pained moans the fight was quickly over and you sat rubbing at your arms. The larger man took a knee near you, observing the bruises, with surprisingly gentle hands he carefully framed your face and examined the injuries. Turning your head checking once more. Satisfied, he walked retrieving a first aid kit.

“Is he...is he dead?” You barely remember asking. As you you glanced carefully at the still body on the ground. His eyes open and wide staring back at you. The Red Hood sighed for a moment before he replied , “Yes,” and began swabbing your lip with alcohol. 

Later in bed you resisted the urge to think about how he saved you without hesitation , not trying to read more into it. Though , still you had a dream that left you whimpering in your sleep that night. 

But now, tonight he comes back limping, and you had heard an explosion somewhere in the distance before he arrived and had been frantic the entire time. You spent the last few hours tracking everyone you possibly could and kept an eye on the chaos spiraling on the television. He’s slow coming into the warehouse breathing loudly and shaking violently. He looks at the floor for so long, you contemplate on snapping him from his gaze. He shakes his head and looks around and then looks again like he has to double-check he’s in the right place. When his eyes meet yours that’s when he starts to move and every movement somehow looks like it’s more difficult than the last. 

You stand stun taking him in , this is the first time you’ve ever seen his face. Under a red domino mask his skin is tanned and scarred. His hair a messy black with a streak of white. He kept mumbling under his breath wondering past you deep into the warehouse into his own spare room. His silhouette bouncing off the walls in the low glow. Finally he slowly reproaches you, and you notice his eyes were red. You stare at each other and he hesitantly reaches out and you nearly flinch back. But, suddenly he collapses into your arms sinking to his knees. You blink rather stupidly down at your hands that float above him, but finally without a word you hold him close to you as he pushing his head further into your lower stomach. You’re… you’re actually kind of worried. Usually he shuts himself away but this was unexpected. What in the hell had happened and what was the explosion for? Hesitantly you manage to find some sense of control , and you move a hand under under his chin to lift his head. 

Once his eyes met your own , you drop to your knees with a soft thud. Hood curls over, head in your lap as he shivers. Now, on the floor you help him , hands wrapping his arms pulling him up. He stands with you tiredly. Your heart leaps at how he holds on to you for dear life. Though the feeling is fleeing soon the moment you catch sight of the crimson cuts tearing through his clothes. 

“What happened?” you whisper, trying to get him to sit down in a discarded chair. “Shit, Red Hood what happened tonight?!” 

His head falls back as he takes a shuddering breath.

“Batman,” he says as if took all his strength to say it. 

“I......I wish I-I never met him...”His eyes begin to close and you gently shake him until they open.

“You can’t sleep yet you could be badly hurt.” You say, and begin to get the first aid kit. You pretend you don’t him utter that he didn’t care, and you ignore the sting in you heart that comes quickly after. 

Instead you make him remove his top layer of clothing and armor to tend to his wounds. Your eyes widen as his body was littered with scars. A haunting “Y” shape traces his collar bones and slid down his stomach. Perhaps, the rumors were true, you think for moment. But, how could someone die and come back to life? Sure stranger things have happened, but this was way out of anything you’ve experienced. 

You feel him shift uncomfortably and almost tremble under your gaze. You make yourself move again. He hisses as you go but doesn’t move away. “This may hurt ,” you warn every now and then , swallowing thickly. 

He flinches but nothing more. Your fingers squeeze his arm gently as you finish. He manages to stay remarkably still expect for his heavy breathing. He sweats and cursing, and you feel his skin warm under your palm.

You continually check to make sure he’s awake only to find his red staring back you, hollow and cold. 

You nurse a burn to his ribs and you suddenly still when he grips your wrist firmly, taking deep breaths. You softly reassure him and apologize. He opts to holding your shoulder instead to let you finish. 

You quietly lean closer to him and continue your work until his whole body is nearly completely bandaged. When your finish he slumps in his chair, as you pack the medical supplies away. You wander back to him, sitting at his feet. Glancing at him with a worried expression.

“You should be better in a few weeks, it’s nothing serious,” you say, wanting to comfort him. “Though I’d rest for a few days.” He shifts but doesn’t respond and you frown at him. “I could help you to bed,” you continue on. “I wouldn’t want you to tear your bandages.” “No...I’ll be..ok,” his weak voice answers quietly, he squeezes your shoulder again. “Please.” You whisper and rest a hand that soothes gently along his leg. “Let me.” He doesn’t respond for a long while but he does look up at before he breathes out, trying not to wince. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” you whisper with a small sigh of relief. “Let me help you up.”

There’s a struggle as you pull the man to his feet, and you nearly topple over to the floor as he leans against you.

You take your time going to his room and you let him guide you to his door as he pushed it in. Its dark inside but you can make out the outline of the bed and your feet shuffle across the cold concert floor slowly. When you bump the frame with your knee, Hood reaches out feeling the soft comforter before he abruptly drops onto it with a noisy plop.

“Thanks...” he croaks out in the darkness.“Just doing my job,” you respond, you reach out helping him again to find a proper position to rest. Once he’s laid comfortably you sit on the edge of bed, studying him the dark. You can’t help but to ask.

“Why do you wish you never met Batman?”He doesn’t say anything.”Hood?”His body stays completely still but you hear him suck in a shuddering breath. 

You instantly go to him, crawling your way up the bed. You place your hand over his once you find it and the other laid sprawl over his chest.

“I’m sorry,” you only think to say, you feel his heart beating rapidly until it slows and he placed his free hand over yours. The man grunts and shifts, sitting up, straining with the effort. 

You freeze letting him invade your personal space. So achingly slowly, he moved to hold your hand over his, pressing it deeper and he began sliding it down the roughness of his chest. You feel every scar and muscle under your fingers and a chill runs up your spin. 

“This is why.” He only says. 

Your eyes widen, and you trembling as he slides it lower, until he stops just below his belly bottom. This can’t be happening you think. He’s clearly delirious. Right?

“Why now and like this?” You ask mindlessly. Hood simply answers, “I just want to be touched by someone who wants me alive right now.” 

You try to grip what’s left of your sanity. Your hand still firm against his lower stomach and you realize he stop to give you a choice, thinking it over for moment you decide to let your fingers brush the loose strands of hair there before eventually trailing to his pants. There they carefully undid his zipper and button and tossed the clothing beside till he laid before you in his trousers. You cautiously lean forward and press your lips to his cheek. He lets, and continues to let you kiss him as he laid vulnerable. You don’t know has much time has passed before he begins to shudder again.

“Fuck,” he cursed, losing all sense of composure. He leans up edging you on and you slid your hand beneath the fabric of his waistband feeling him hard already.

“Shit,” you whisper against his skin, moving to wrap a hand around his thick cock. He groans when you squeeze him.“Fuck—please—“ he moans, and thrusts once into your clenched fist, “fuck—fucking move.”Your comply brushing your thumb along the tip before getting him off slowly.

“Y/n,” he gasps, bucking up. “So g-good to me. A-always taking—taking care of me” he says stuttering over his words. “Ngh, fucking l-love your h-hands.” His head rolls to the side. “Let me take care of you now,” you whisper, your other hand caresses his leg gently. 

You begin to stroke his length up and down quicker and Jason just lays, moving his hips lazily. 

He begs you to tighten your grip around him and rub the sensitive spot behind the head. You do and it makes him call out desperately, the air in his lungs forced out of him.“So good to me,” he growls. 

“You’re m-mine. I’ll give y-you everything y-you want, b-but y-your mine.” He slurs the words as he groans.You kiss him passionately, hoping with your mouth pressed against his that it says all you never could. 

He moans low in his throat and licking your lips, his hand suddenly holds you still by throat but not hard enough to stop air flow but just to steady you. You know he stares at you as he suddenly stiffens in your clenching  
hand.

“Ah—fucking hell!” he growls, as his seed spurts warmly over your hands and his thighs. You pump him through it till he weakly whispers, “T-too much.”

You pump him softly a few times before letting him go but you can’t help but to reach down soothe a hand over his balls making him hiss and groan. He gasps like he had been drowning when he comes back down. He wiggles his hips away and you let him go, turning to wipe your hand on your shirt, and you hear him rustling in bed until he settles in the dark just breathing. 

“You should sleep.” You say. 

And a hum is returned to you.  
He collapses weakly back and you watch his chest rise and fall with quiet, steady breaths. You feel dazed as if you can’t comprehend your own reality. You shake your head, stand on shaky legs and walk out the room, closing the door softly.You take a second to stare out into quiet warehouse, thinking of how he must look in the light. Laying there disheveled and breathless from you. Naked as the day he’s was born. A warmth spreads inside you and it’s infectious. Lighting you up like wildfire. It comes at you in waves washing over you and It doesn’t fade not even as you feel herself giving into your own tiredness. 

You savor the feeling as you climb into your bed and curl in on yourself closing your eyes. You already miss him next to you, holding your hands and pleading for you it’s all you ever wanted but for now you lay in your own bed alone. You silently promise yourself, another night you will be with him.

You drift soundly to sleep.


	2. Stranger things

He’s not human. 

Not completely?

It’s remarkable. On the small handful of occasions you’ve accompanied him in the warehouse, you sometimes saw the lights flicker and the computer monitor glitch when he’s around. He always averted your gaze when it happened, pretending he didn’t notice.

Apparently, dying makes you connected to paranormal. So, you’d think? What happened to him is still a little unclear and you aren’t sure what to believe. 

But every since, that night he came crawling back to you he’s been in a depressive mood that seems to effect the energy around him. The temperature even unexplainable dropped when you’re in his presence, chilling you to the bone. 

Once you could have sworn you saw his eyes glow, you had thought they gleamed at you in the darkness, glossy and predatory. You went swiftly and wordless back into your room. What ever sanity you had left was slowly being stripped away. You told yourself It was probably the reflection of a light or a car flashed by? That was most logical. But, when did anything ever ideally make sense in Gotham? 

He takes a break from his previous plans which luckily meant more time for you to be away. You both now travel the streets of Gotham alone and late at night when the usual darker, grim crowd crawled out. They frequently hid out on the outer skirts of Gotham , there they drunk illegal booze and gambled the last of their money away. 

The atmosphere what’s you craved. It’s restlessness and unpredictablity. You liked walking next to Hood even in complete silence. Though he drew an odd attention to himself, considering he was sparsely dressed only in dark sweats and a hoodie, the hood was pulled over shading his eyes. 

The crowds always seemed spooked by him, bewildered and frightened.  
You wondered what they were thinking, did they feel what you had?  
The electrifying energy that enclosed him.  
The coldness his body emits.  
The way people subtly move out your way. How they don’t bother to even look at you twice. 

What did they know?

As you enter a low end bar, every patron squirms as he passes and manages to find somewhere else to linger anywhere but near you. They converse lowly, as their eyes trace over your every movement. You follow closely to Red as he leads you to a back corner of the establishment, he slowly lowers himself into a booth. You sit opposite him, fidgeting nervously, your hands rubbing against each other again. 

He glances at you under his hood, his cloudy blue eyes now visible to you. His ruggedly handsome scarred face was everything you imagined. 

it’s a fucking turn-on the way he stares at you.

You feel a deep primal instinct that makes you wanna leap on him and draw out every sound he could muster. But Instead, you keep your hands to yourself and order a beer. When it arrives it’s a taste you can’t recognize. It was pleasant, strong and sharp on your tongue.

Jason doesn’t order, which isn’t unusual. Now, that you think about it you don’t believe you’ve ever seen him eat or drink. To be honest, you find it interesting how up until now you’ve never seen him do anything but work. You swear its like he just exists from time to time. Before he shuts himself away somewhere.  
“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” You ask.  
“You say that as if I wasn’t the one who brought you your drink.” He replies, not bothering to look up to you.

Nice to see his dry humor was still intact. 

“How’s the beer?” He continues.

This beer is certainly different, something you’re sure only someone bred in Gotham would enjoy. You drink it till you become tipsy, and your grateful when the buzz takes over because you begins to unwind, letting you lean back into the booth content. You’ve barely finished half the bottle and already feel flushed warm. 

“You’ve been quiet lately.” You say, letting your fingers awkwardly tap at the bottle when you look at him. “The team mentioned dispersing with no one to lead. I know it’s too soon to speak but I was wondering if you needed me around anymore?” Your eyes shift down at the table before speaking again. “Or at least wanted me to be?”

For a second he doesn’t respond, just lets the question hang in the air. He looks around at the crowd silently, his face unreadable. You tense up in your seat and almost believe he’s not going to answer you.

“I would like you to be.” He finally answers.

“Really?” You ask carefully, making sure you’re hearing him right. 

He looks at you sincerely and shrugs.   
“I’d rather have you around.”

You look at him curiously. His answer short and straightforward. Reminding you of his stoic nature. 

How incredibly dangerous and mysterious he is. How the general public couldn’t begin to imagine who the man next to you was. 

You figure even in spite what had happened to him, nothing had changed in the grand scheme of things. He wanted Batman dead, that’s what this was all about, and you believed he meant it at the time. But now, you start to wonder if that’s what he truly felt.

“Do you really want to take over Gotham and rid it of Batman?” You question hesitantly, hoping you didn’t cross a line.

He shifts uncomfortably his fingers trace the fresh burns healing on his arm. Something flashed beneath the surface of his harden expression and you frown. Other people would probably find it alarming the lengths you’ve seen him do to become the head of underworld. Most probably couldn’t Imagine he was just like them. Especially not when he wore the suit, with nothing but the red helmet glaring at them. Void of all emotions. 

You evade his gaze looking away from him.

“Let’s not discuss that,” he says, his tone leaving no room for input. “There’s not much we can do right now anyway.”

You sigh, taking another sip of your beer. “Can I ask you something?”  
He glares at you for a second his expression in obvious annoyance. Finally , he gives in and firmly nods. 

“Do you like living here in Gotham?” You hold you head up in your hand as you brace yourself on the table a bit drunkenly. Your hooded eyes watch him and he looks at you with soft eyes. Though he keeps his face stern, his lips pursed in a thin line. 

“Gotham may have its flaws but it’s still...,” he pauses in thought. “...home.”  
the end of his sentence quiet suddenly making you making you smile. For the rest of the time you both sit comfortably in silence, he waits for you to finish your drink. 

“You don’t this much, do you? Go out and drink?” He said suddenly. 

“No,” you answer truthfully. “I mean I’ve done it before, but never that much and any time I did drink I was just a college kid trying to fit in.” A deflating sigh leaves your lips as you sag in your seat.

“Let’s just say I don’t have the best experience with alcohol.”

He looks at you intrigued for a second.   
“What do you mean?” He asks. You’re hesitant for a moment, but you can’t seem to stop yourself from talking, perhaps it was the alcohol but you can’t helpconfiding to the man. You cast your eyes to the table and they become glossy with a layer of tears. 

“My father use to drink after my mother died. It seemed like he couldn’t move on without her. The family fell apart and before I knew it I was on my own. Last summer he died. I guess from a broken heart.” 

He looks at you as if he’s rediscovering you for first time. You blink at him as he just stares silently at you. Your heart hammering in your chest when he doesn’t speak.

What was he thinking? Did I say too much?

You tense realizing you just drunkenly babbled the most vulnerable part of your life. Shit—shit shit this is why you don’t fucking drink. Damn it!

Opening your mouth then closing it a few times, you speak again hesitantly. “I-I ...shouldn’t have said anything-”

“I know how you feel.” He says simply. “I didn’t have the best childhood either. Hell, I didn’t even have friends.”  
You peer at him and for a fraction of a second the corners of your mouth twitch upwards. “Well, now you do.” His soft scarred lips pulled up into a small smile but don’t quite reach his dark eyes.

You decide you didn’t need to know his entire life’s story but just how he was looking at you right now was enough. 

What a pair you were. 

No matter how much at times you were under his submissive gaze, he still made you feel important. His head tips to the side, his dark curls falling to his face.   
Your eyes are transfixed on another but he didn’t seem as nearly nervous as you did. Which admittedly irritates you. 

Fuck, what is he doing to you?   
It’s like he always knows what’s to say to bring you back to earth. He’s somehow unusually soft with you, gentler than you’d ever expect someone like him to be. Hell, you can’t be entirely sure he’s the same man you first met, if he’s truly the one that’s been looking at you under the mask all this time.

“What?” He asks curiously studying you. You snap out your daze, realizing you had been at staring at him. You felt warm from embarrassment, and you hold the empty beer bottle between your hands to ground yourself.

“You’re...d-different...from before..”

“What do you mean?”

You force an awkward shrug. “You’re so much more relaxed.”

“Does that makes you uncomfortable?” 

You glance at him and the way he looks feels unnatural. The way he’s relaxing in the seat so lazy and without a care, in contrast to you clenching your bottle. 

“Can you blame me?” You raise an eyebrow at him. “The first time we met you threw a bloody duffle bag of beheaded mob bosses on the table.”

This time he grins, leaning back and stretching out , taking the entire booth with it.

“Fair.” He only says a moment, he looks at you and suddenly frowns slightly.

“Were you scared?” he continues sounding almost regretful. You huff at him. 

“All apart of the business.” You say nonchalant. “They got a lot worse than I did that’s for sure. But, that’s what happens eventually when you’re a mob boss, right? Its why I usually kept to the lower ranks.” 

You sip casually from your drink and he breaths deeply for a moment, as you glance at your surroundings. You look back to him and a dark expression passes over his eyes.

“What would you have done...” he began, trying to phrase himself correctly. “...if I came after you?”

You gape at him and the way he looks at you intimidates you even further. Its almost as if he’s...excited? 

“Would you fight back?” He continues, his voicing lowering.

For a second, you wonder what he’s playing at. Is he serious right now? Fight back against him? The Red Hood?

“Would I fight back?”

“If I was coming after you..,” he says again, slowly tilting forward over the table into your personal space. “...would you fight me.”

The hypothetical phrasing with an obvious deeper meaning makes you sweat a little. You almost feel conflicted, turned on yet fuck terrified. You can’t imagine actually winning in fight against him. If you’re being realistic,he’d put you down in two seconds or less. “ I—I don’t know. I guess I’d p-persuade you.” You croaked, your voice quiet.

“Persuade me ?” He says curious. A glimpse of fire lights up in his eye.   
“How would you do that?”

“I’m not s-sure, perhaps I c-could figure out what you want?” You hold his gaze as he tilts his head with a small smilie. “What do you think I want from you?” He whispers hushed, only for you to hear. His heavy gaze makes you hotter than the alcohol. You can barely think straight, trying formulate a sentence. “I’d hope to please you. Show you how valuable I am.”

The man brings himself so forward suddenly he almost moves completely out of his seat, coming so intimidatingly close he smells the beer immerse in your breath, and you can’t find the strength to move away. You just let him prey on you with dark eyes. Whispering only loud enough for you to hear. 

“Please me?”

“Y-yes..?”

“How would you do that?”

You suddenly can’t breathe, the images of of jerking him off come springing to your mind. His voice is smooth and unyielding in you ears as he offers you to go on.  
He gives you a merciless grin that shatters any composure you had. “I-I-....would-.” You gasp rushing. “I’d d-do anything y-you asked of me.” You gulp sheepishly. “Anything.”

“Anything?” he repeats slowly.  
Testing you.  
You only nod in response.  
“...and all for me.” He says aloud, but perhaps more to himself. His eyes drifting away and he seems lost in thought, until his gaze switches back at you and he stares as if he hasn’t already seen you a thousand times.

“Yes...” Your voice cracks. Sounding so breathless, that it makes his eyes seem to shimmer mischievously. The most fearful man in Gotham was in front of you and staring you down. 

“Whatever you w-wanted, a-and more.” You promise. 

He huffs amusingly, rolling his eyes.  
“I don’t usually entertain the low lives of Gotham” he informs but merely warns you, in a quiet tight voice. “What would make you any different?

“Y-you...” you stutter, staring back him nervously, “y-you...h-have...to let me s-show you”  
“Let you show me?”  
“If—y-you w-wanted to k-know...”  
“If I wanted.”  
“I-if you did.” 

Your heart lurches when he moves away, and you feel a fleeing feeling. You’re almost disappointed. He notices and offers another small grin, causing it to immediately send a spreading warmth across your entire body, he gently lets his finger run across your leg a few times under the table.

“What if I did want to.” He says after a moment. “...and you did to?”  
You can’t deny him, and a desperate sigh leaves your lips. At the sound of it his own eyes widen and you sheepishly frown. You look away finding it incredibly difficult look at him again. Knowing his eyes are burning through you. “Of course I would...”  
You murmur. There’s a pause and then suddenly he’s moving. 

“Lets go,” he says, standing abruptly. He subtly squeezes your shoulder, giving you a knowing look. “We’re done here.”

“Already?” You say, standing up after him.  
“Come on,” he only says, before turning away. You follow him, patrons part for you again, as you trail a few paces behind him. You walk wordlessly outside into the rain and when you arrive back at the warehouse he’s still quiet.  
Scarily quiet.  
You watch him pace inside and you stand wearily by the entrance. He backs himself up against the large computer monitor, leaning against it.  
“Come here.” He demands lowly, his voice making the hairs on your neck stand. His fingers gestures for you to step closer.  
“H-h—hood?” You look at him with wide eyes now, his serious tone startling you, he pointedly ignoring your confusion. “Come here.” He repeats more harshly than the last time.He taps the ground with the heel of shoe like your some kind of wild animal. “Now.”

You fist your shirt, your voice getting higher. “Okay.” Is all you can utter but you pause for just a second, and then you allow yourself to edge closer, he looks at you longingly his head down slightly and his gaze following all the way up your body. He watches as you tipsily make your way over. Trembling, but not from fear.  
You’re… a bit drunk still but aware enough to hear the sound of your heart beating in your ears. His gaze puts you on edge yet you keep pushing forward until you stand toe to toe with him. 

And now it’s just the two you, nothing but the sound of the rain between you. You expect him to suddenly grab you, to reach out and hold you. But he doesn’t. He just stares at you, keeping his distant. He tilts his chin up, giving you a challenging look. He scans the warehouse and then you as if he’s trying to make up his mind. Finally, in an abrupt moment he shifts his eyes at you, and sits in the empty computer chair, widening his legs. You track his every movement.

It feels quieter, darker now . The room barely illuminated by the moon in the windows. His blue eyes staring right into you. 

“Do it.” He says, breathless, widening his legs impossible more allowing you to see his erection tight in his pants. You blink dumbly at him, with a puzzled expression.  
“D-do—w-what?” You stumble over your words again.

“Persuade me.” 

You freeze, watching his chest heave the moment the sentence leaves his mouth. Without thinking you crowd up against him, dwarfing the larger man, as he looks up at you admiringly. You push a hand flat on his chest, forcing him to lean back in the computer chair. Your knees press up hard against his groin, his large legs trap you in the middle of him.  
You lift your shirt, your bland black bra shown. He stares at you hypothetically, and you look down at him as he watches every single way your body moves, as you shrug your clothes away. Your pants fall to the ground last and you step outside them slowly. You notice the way he lowers his head to look down your cleavage until his eyes fall to the matching black panties. He moves his hand to hook of the lining of them. His finger grazing the skin, and then slowly pulling the fabric down and over the curve of your naked ass.

In the moonlight youre in a daze as he tilts his head sideways at you, before leaning in and parting your legs giving you one slow lick that leaves you aching. You’re trying your best to keep your eyes open as much as possible. He does it again, eventually, his tongue gliding lighter than last time. He’s slow, his eyes never leave yours, making you wetter and wetter. Even though he’s hardly done anything you can’t help the small moan that leaves your lips. He keeps teasing you and you know he likes this. Watching you come undone. 

His hand trails up your stomach and pulls at your bra until one of your breast comes peering out, he traces the nipple, his finger playing with the hard bud. It turns him on, the way you finally give in to him and allow him to explore you.  
“Y/n,” he murmurs softly, tracing circles over your nipple. “Bend over the computer.”

Your whimper is just loud enough to echo through empty building. Fuck, he’s so good at this and you lean over the computer complying. He watches pleased but he doesn’t touch you yet. Just watches your wet juices drip down your thighs as you wait patiently.  
Finally, he reaches up and his finger stops just above your hole for a second, tracing it, letting you feel him.

“Good girl,” he whispers. “I might just let you go free.”

You grin to yourself. So we’re role playing? Hot.  
Well, actually fucking more than hot because you feel a burst of excitement flow through you. Slowly his middle finger, enters you and you hold your breath. He stands and his other hand caresses your bare back and then squeezes your breast. You still can’t get over how soft his touch his, how his warm and strong hand squeezing your delicate naked flesh.

“Fuck. You are so dirty aren’t you?” He asks, and his voice raspier. “I bet you let me do anything to you?”  
Your pussy clenches when he finds your sweet spot whilst he pinches your nipple. You whimper in response.  
“Yes, yes you fucking would. Wouldn’t you?,” he growls, watching the way you arch your back. “You want to be fucked, don’t you?” He moans as you starts fucking yourself on his finger.  
“ fucking l-little n-needy girl, look a-at you” he breathes stuttering, watching you rock against him. “—You-you—want it d-don’t you? Y-you wan me—to fuck you, I-i bet you—would had left me f-fuck you right in t-that bar? F-fuck you o-open and o—over the table.” He pleasures you with his fingers until three are inside you twisting and curling, and you’re practically crying for him. He stands shakily, you hear him wiggling out of his sweats then boxers. “F-fuckin—b-beg me to. Fucking-beg—beg m-me to fuck y-you.”  
You cry out whimpering for him to fuck you right there. To slam his big cock into you, and split you open making you his. You feel him rubbing his hardness against you.  
“S-so fucking s-soft..” he mumbles.  
“Y-you’re—so f-fucking soft..”  
You don’t even respond, just desperately push back against making him sigh your name. He exhales and steps back cursing breathlessly. He smacks a hand over your naked ass making you hiss.  
Then he’s caressing the burning cheek and squeezes your curve. He grips you firmly with both hands. Pulling you back, until the tip of his throbbing cock is poking at your entrance.Slowly, you flutter your eyes shut and he rubs the entire length of it, dragging it up your ass crack. You feel his precum drip along your body. A hand comes up and grips your hair tight, yanking it. You feel unbelievably wet as he starts rubbing himself against your pussy. Your juices coat his every inch.  
“Fuck,” he breathes, looking down. “F—fuck, you want this as much as I do—don’t-y—you?”  
“Yes...,” you moan as he slicks himself up, feeling him reach down and spit onto your hole just before using the tip of his cock to rub it in. Smearing his spit and pre cum, as he fists your hair and he positions himself up behind you, “—p-please” you beg one last time. He pushes himself in one thrust with a long roll of his hips, until he’s buried inside you. You moan, feeling tears begin to wet your cheeks. It knocks the breath out of you, and you collapse forward over the keyboard. Your hands reach back blindly, and your fingers dig into the skin of his thighs.

“Ah—” he hisses, feeling you squeeze and scratch at him, “fucking—n-needy—” he lowers his head to your shoulder blade and kisses your hot skin. You moan deeply writhing desperately under him. The lights flick on and off but you don’t bother to care. He’s pushing impossibly further and up against that spot, making you nearly sob at the sensation. He releases your hair and ass to catch both of your restless wrist and he pulls them, bracing your arms against your back.

“F-fuck your cunt is-is so t-tight,” he groans then he pulls away before slamming back in roughly. Your broken gasp echoes and he groans lowly. Fuck, you need him to fucking hurry up. He moves out again slowly the squishy wet noise your pussy makes causes him to moan. You roll your eyes back at the feeling of his cock as he pushes in rough again penetrating you, and he stills listening to you fall apart.

“P-please-please f-fuck me” you barely manage to make a sound ,before he instantly slams himself right back in over and over. He starts brutally pounding you into the cold metal, and growls curses over the loud gushing of your pussy. Your absolutely breathless as he rips you apart. He pounds you deeper, and you hear yourself crying out for him. He doesn’t slow his pace as he leans up and fucks down into making you scream. The computer monitor rattles, the screen glitching, and you feel helpless with your arms pinned behind you. He lifts you up to your tip toes as he fucks mercilessly. You feel yourself tightening around him, about to explode. You whimper for him about to cum on his throbbing cock but It happens in a blur as he suddenly pulls out of you. Leaving you empty and on the edge of cumming. 

“wait b—baby p-please” you beg him, “—d-don’t stop-stop fucking m-me—”  
His smacks your ass, listening to you cry for him. “No.” He says simply, low and almost tauntingly.

“W-why,” you return, looking at him longingly. “—p-please?” You plead.  
He shakes his head.  
“No,” he says with a low groan with a serious tone once again, tucking his wet cock back in his pants.   
“Not right now. I don’t want you to cum yet.”  
You sag shaking, he turns away but you grab at him weakly. “No-y-you have to—”  
He rounds on you and brings both hands around your neck applying pressure but not enough to stop your air flow, he tilts your head up so your eyes meet.   
“You see there’s no way you could ever persuade me otherwise if this were real, but I must admit you were very convincing. Consider this a lesson.”

You tremble at the firmness of his voice, he places his hand over your chest feeling the rapid beating of your heart. “Very persuasive.” He mumbles and gives you a little kiss and he guides you to sit in the chair to recover. His hand reaches and knocks your legs open so he can see the wetness between, glistening. Your nearly naked body heaves and burns under his eyes. He carefully reaches down letting a wet finger slide over your drenched slit.  
“You don’t get to come, not yet,” he murmurs, rubbing a few tight circles. “Understand?”  
You nod whimpering making him smile.

“Good, I’d know otherwise,” he whispers making you grow embarrassed at how pointedly he says it. “Now go to bed.” 

He helps you gather your clothes and get out the chair, and then he disappears into the darkness walking to his own room.  
Closing his door behind him, you walk wobbly into your own space and fall to the bed with a small thump. Your clit burning with need, you hear him through the wall finishing himself off. The sound of his gruff sounding voice edging you on but my you stay put, lying painfully still. Time passes until the need disappears after the long wait, and you lay in bed feeling weightless. 

“Good girl...” his voice whispers in your mind and a smile spreads across face.  
  
This...was going to be interesting.


	3. He’s returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BLOOD, DEATH, SMUT, And VIOLENCE.

The Red Hood has returned. 

Gotham hasn’t yet to know but you do, and it doesn’t take the blood pooling beneath your boots to. Isn’t it weird that nobody really ever talks about how the dead bodies in Gotham seem to just pile up? How seeing it no longer fazes you not even as a child, and now you’re just here, the living witness aiding her boss once again. 

The adrenaline of this moment is overwhelming but you can’t react, not now, not while he’s staring at you under the helmet. You feel cold again, like the blood in your veins is chilling you. You do what you have to do to stay alive, you do what he says. You never think about it until moments like this, the moment when the evidence of the real truth of what it takes to survive in Gotham is laying at your feet staring lifelessly up at the you.  
Your quiet when he begins speaking to you and the few men that had stayed working with him.  
You’re in and out a dreamlike trance state, between your mind and reality. Your eyes looking at the blood covered bodies.  
It’s debilitating.  
You were use to being behind the computer, it made it seem less real but it was just always that. A gory reality.  
You only comprehend his words every now and then. The blood on your hands, thick and cold distract you. One of them is clutched around a blade, he had given you. It’s heavy and unfamiliar in your hands. It wasn’t the first time you had killed a man, but this wasn’t self defense this was for the personal gain for another man, to lift him higher in the Underworld.  
Something inside you gripped you and shook you harshly. 

Was this right? You can’t decipher, you never could. 

Your team was only here for information, but it’s never that simple and before you knew it you were hiding behind a crate as bullets flew wildly though the air, one almost hitting you if Hood hadn’t tackled you down.  
It’s brutal, the gruesome scene playing out in front of you, and somehow a knife ends up in your hand. You barely remember him handing it to you and telling you to protect yourself by any means.  
One of the men came out of no where and knocked the air out of you by kicking you with his boot but before he could do anymore, Red held him in place, arms behind his back nearly snapping them so you could grab this knife and so you could… and you could…

You turn away. He’s done talking and now everyone starts disbursing from the building, as if nothing that has happened this night matters. It was just the job. 

You know his target now is Penguin. Why? He didn’t really explain but it seems personal. You can’t bring yourself to care right now. The body of the man you just stabbed lays in a bloody pile with the others forgotten on the floor. Your blank face hidden under your mask. You stare unmoving quiet for God knows how long. 

Gotham is a fucking shithole, and you felt as if you were one of the toxins making her sicker. If that was even possible. You chose to go home back to the warehouse, he hadn’t followed you. Which luckily for you meant you could be alone.  
You drop the blade on his bed with small a thump and then you wobble to your room before collapsing to the ground clutching your body as it shook uncontrollably.   
There was something crawling at you in the inside and you could no longer hold it down.  
What had you been doing all these years and why?  
There’s a dead body in an abandoned building because you.  
You lay there for hours until the stars set in and they barely light your shaking body.  
You hear him, The Red Hood enters in, and immediately your sitting up to your knees.  
You tremble as you he looks down at you.  
“B-boss?”  
You hear him take a deep crackling sigh under his helmet, “Boss?” You say again, voice weaker.  
You follow his eye sight to stare down at the dark colored blood on your hands.  
“I-I....hood...” you trail off before crumbling in on yourself.  
You hear a thud as he sits beside you. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He says.  
You’re at a loss for words. You take a second to breathe . “I-I...killed someone...I killed...a-a man”  
“Have you never before” He suddenly sounds soft. “Was this your first time ?”  
“No, not like that.” You look at him, finding he had taken the helmet off. His expression is sympathetic. “He...he...”  
“Was going to kill you,” he replies shortly. You can hear his sigh heavy, when you look away. He holds one of your knees. “Listen to me, that man wasn’t a good person..”  
“So I am?” God, your voices crack. “So I’m the better one?!”  
“You aren’t some killer y/n, as I said he was going to kill you.”   
“We would have killed them either way after we got the information though right?” Your face twists with anger and you feel it flare inside you as you jab a finger to his chest plate.  
“They were dead the moment we arrived.”  
“Yes.” He says blankly.  
You feel incredibly frustrated. How is he so calm?  
“Who you killed, has done that to dozens of innocent people who didn’t deserve it. That’s a killer, one that does it just for their own sick want.” He spat. “He would never feel the way you do right now. Everyone in that room was guilty. Their day was coming.”   
You don’t respond. You don’t even feel like you can even move right now.   
“People like him should not be able to walk the streets of Gotham” he says harshly, and you blink at the seriousness of his low voice. He holds your hand. “Someone has to the dirty work, men like Batman won’t but I will.”

“I...I can’t do that again.” You whisper, on the verge of breaking down. 

“You won’t have to.” He says, and you blink at him.

“But you have to make yourself of value on my team one way or another. Gotham still needs her protector.”  
His voice doesn’t call for argument. It’s rough and unquestionable. So, you nod.

“Okay.” You say, still sitting. “Come on.” He says standing abruptly. “You need to get clean, you’re leaving blood all over the floor.” You don’t follow as he makes his way to the door so he turns around swiftly.  
“Come on” he repeats. “Now.”  
And then he vanishes off around the corner. You struggle up to your feet, a few steps behind him. You walk to a room in the back corner of the warehouse, a showering hall. The larger tiled space has shower heads lined up on the right wall, rusted and old but still usable.  
He doesn’t stop moving a moment, not even as he removes the rest of his armor and clothes till he’s fully naked in front of you. He doesn’t even glance back.  
You’re breathless as you stare at his scarred skin. He eyes you and you choke up and start to fumble with your own clothes. You admittedly almost fall stepping out your underwear. You carefully go next the space by him. Your hand shakily swiveling the nob. Warm water hits your scalp, and you close your eyes. The world around disappearing. You don’t hear his shower start, but the sound of wet feet smacking the ground behind you makes your eyes snap open. You don’t turn around as hood’s hands hesitate ghosting over your skin.  
Fuck. He touches you softly and with so much care you tip yourself back against him. He takes a bar of soap sitting on a tray nearby and he begins lathering it in his hands as he washes the blood from your skin. It’s slow and intimate.  
His head rests lazily near yours, as he washes you clean. He runs circles cleaning your breast and you hold back a moan. His hand travel to your bare pussy and it cleans it gently, causing you to sigh content. He continues until your clean and he washes his own self quickly. He places the soap back and then he just....fucking holds you.

He embraces you under the shower head. The water rushing down between your crushed bodies, and for a moment you aren’t sure your crying until you breath out struggling for air. He grips you tighter. Running his hands down your back soothingly. 

“Y/n,” he begins.

“People like that man you killed will never be able to help Gotham, they can’t even help themselves. They love to inflect pain they just don’t care.” You grip him closer.  
“But, I respect that you don’t want to kill them but that you do want to help me in this fight. I promise you, I’ll never put you in a position again like this. Not after tonight.”

You look at him with red teary eyes.

“You’re not mad?”

He shakes his head. “I had a teacher once who didn’t believe in killing either.”  
Something passes over his eyes but only for a second. Your eyes shift away until you speak again. “It’s not I don’t believe but it’s not the only option. I just rather not be the one who does it.” He frames your face, making you look at him.

“You won’t be. This is for Gotham, it always has been. I know you y/n, you aren’t the monster you think you are. You’re as much of a victim as anyone who’s had to do all they could to survive here. You’re a survivor.”

You stare down at the “y” shaped scar on his chest. Your hand comes up to it slowly and you glance back at him again with glossy eyes.

“So are you,” is all you whisper. 

He’s quiet and still. But then It only takes a second and his lips are on yours breathing into your lungs everything you’ve longed for. God, he’s everything you want. He moves back and just stares silently at you for a few seconds, as the water hits your bare skin. His deep blue eyes soft and lusty. You stare at him in return, his wet features and cock flushing with warmth. Dark hair wet again this face. His gentle lips curling as he bit his lower lip. His hand comes up slowly cupping your breast, tilting his head as he looks at you.

“Do you want me to fuck you. Right now? Do you want that?”

You’re quiet for a moment. And then he clears his throat you snap back to reality. “You want to fuck me again, and for real? No games?” He nods and you go still, blinking at him. Why? Why did he need to take you apart every time while not even trying? Your throat is dry and you look at his feet. “Yes. Please.”  
He tilts his head the other way and takes a moment to gently move your head toward him . “Say it to my face.” He orders. Your eyes dip down to his length and suddenly you feel yourself dripping down your legs. You look at him.  
“Fuck me. Here. Right now. Please.” 

He slowly lowers his head to look down your wet pussy.   
And then he’s stepping forward his eyes never leaving yours. “If that’s what you want I’ll make it good,” he says lowly.  
You melted into his arms as he raises one of your legs up to wrap around his waist.  
Your heart starts pounding as his head pokes at your bud. Rubbing tiny circles.  
“Listen to me,” he tells you. “I’m gonna fucking wreck you but our conversation isn’t over little girl, you’ll see. You’re just what Gotham needs. What I...need.”You feel his heart racing under your hand.  
“Y-yes.” Is all you utter.  
He holds you close as his cock gathers your juices to slick himself up and then suddenly his head pokes the inside of you. “Sweet girl. I need you, don’t you fucking see? I need you.” He mumbles. You cry out as he plummets inside your shaking frame. You grip him tighter as your bodies meet. He claws at your hips and his eyes roll back. You squeeze around him so grateful to finally see his blissed out face. He presses up against that sweet spot inside you before pulling out harshly and slamming back in. He pounds that spot and he holds you tightly. 

Holy fuck! Holy fucking fuck—

Your knees buckle as he slams full-force into you, he backs you up against the tile walls. You grip the shower head leaving it rattling as he pushes himself in your slick warmth. A hand comes up between you and the cold wall and smacks your ass causing you to yell in pleasure and pain .   
You claw your fingers into his shoulders. Fuck, he’s so fucking big and thick. He moans broken as you tighten yourself around him.  
And then he pulls out and lifts you up, and you wrap both your legs around him out of instinct. Using the weight of your body he lets gravity bring you back down to slam against him as he thrusts himself into you. You whimper and mewl. You hear him groan your name as he fucks into you harder.  
“Baby, so fucking good,” he murmurs, and fuck, you want him to call you that forever. He leans up clamps his mouth over one of your nibbles, sucking roughly.  
“Fuck!F-fuck y—you feel so g-good.” You cry. He holds you with one arm as he braces you against the wall again.  
Using his free hand to warp a hand around your neck. “Y—you’re fucking tight—-your p-pussy is so good to me.” He moans, delirious. “F-fuckin-hell! T-that’s it baby—s-squeeze my cock.” His head rests on your shoulder blade, as his thrusts pummels into you, hitting that heavenly spot. “I fucking—fucking—love it! I-fu-fucking love it baby.”  
You finally gasp desperate and then you’re writhing, choking on air as you cum.You paint his dick as it pours out your pussy.

“YES!” He moans. “That’s-s-so g-good!”  
He pounds into you impossibly harder. You whimper his name over and over.

Hood. Hood. Hood.

“Keep fucking me,” you beg, “please—please, I-don’t stop” and then your cunt clamps down hard and he shoots up looking at you with wide pleading eyes. His mouth forms an “o” as he closes his eyes tightly. “F-fuck baby.” He whimpers. His legs starts to tremble as he continues to pound in to you. He looks at you with lust blown hooded eyes. His balls slapping against your skin echos loudly.  
His teeth sink into your neck, and you scream. He moans as the sound of your slick pussy grows louder and you roll your hips with it. Clamping down every time he pulls up and releasing as you go down his shaft. He gets serval good thrusts in like that before you’re going rigid under him and cumming again.  
He howls and you go breathless as  
you lock down tighter around him than fucking before, you explode squeezing him.  
“Oh my god—” he moans loudly into your ear, and then he buckles but you urge him to fuck you on. He trembles but suddenly pounds into you again with a rapid pace.

slapslapslapslap 

It’s so brutal it pulls ragged cries from you. His face screws up and you can tell he’s right on the edge. “Fuck,… s-so fucking tight—” You hear him whimper helplessly, as he keeps fucking you so mercilessly.  
“I need to come” He murmurs next to your ear, and he’s griping your flesh so hard you’re sure it’ll leave marks. His voice is tight and steady. “Fuck—I need it.”  
You roll faster than before meeting his thrust.  
“‘Y/n-f-fuck,” he slurs. “Fuck, you’re—you’re never getting rid of me-fucking-n-never”  
“Fuck, cum—” you gasp. “Cum hood please”  
He looks at you with wide eyes and you lick a slow, warm line up his neck. Suddenly he moans as a burning sensation fucking set a fire through him. You arch squeezing his thick cock and sobbing .  
“Fuck, y-yes-yes-—” he grits picking up his speed and hammering into you. “O-oh I’m gonna—oh”

“Please,” you beg. “Please cum, p-please—”

“Y/n” His voice is shaky and breathless. you moan, eyes rolling back as his hips stutter. 

“I-” he rasps,  
He holds you down locked in by his body. His arms gathered right around you.  
“Fuck—m’gonna cum,” He growls until it’s turns into a desperate whimper, “f-fuck,—m’gonna f-fucking cum”  
Everything blurs and goes out of focus, as his hot white seed is ripping you apart as you clamp down. He snarls crawling your back as his legs shake. He grinds his cock deep inside you as he slowly lets your bodies melt down the wall. You sit on the cold floor holding one another and you can feel him pulsing, throbbing as he growls, his seed still emptying inside you until he breathes breathless. Holding you and going limp. 

The water starts to go cold and he groans and pulls out of you, he helps you to your feet as he takes you by the hand to his room. He doesn’t mention the knife just knocks it to the ground with a nosy clatter. You fall into his bed and he climbs up behind you. Spreading your ass and he just stares at your fluttering hole as you slowly start to leak his cum, he licks it one time causing you to mewl.  
Fuck, you can’t take anymore. But, you let him lick your hole of his juices until tears run down your cheeks.You barely notice him moving up the bed until he’s holding you.  
A hand trails gently over your ass.   
It’s fucking amazing .  
You sag into the bed. Fuck. Everything is just so...so....fuck...  
You can’t even think.  
You feel him sling an arm around you and his breathing hitting your neck. His body flush close to you.  
“Jason.” He says and it comes out softly.  
“My name is Jason.”  
It was quiet and strained.  
His hand finds your own. You feel a small tear wet your cheek.  
Jason. It was perfect for him.  
“Jason.” You whisper.  
You feel his plush lips press gently against your cheek and you close your eyes savoring it , then everything goes blissfully dark.


	4. A morning with Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe!

Alright so his bed is way more comfortable than yours.  
You don’t want to get out it, and you don’t even mind that he’s literally almost crushing you with his body weight. His breath is pooling behind your neck.

You lay there just awaken from sleep, his body huddled into you and clinging with such vulnerability you could crumble into his rough hands with the softness of it. It like a piece of fucking heaven has been shoved into the tight space of his room. Never until that moment could you imagine paradise be four walls closing you in with the sound of soft snoring rising behind you. 

But it is, and it was yours. 

You maneuver yourself, to face him, his breaths lightly touching your face. It’s quiet and dark . Peaceful. You reach a hand over his body to feel the stretch of his spine, your fingers lighter than a feather as they trace small circles into his skin. 

You. Fucking. Love. This. 

You’ve never had this before, never wanted to be without it again . A dangerous possessiveness is flaring in you, you didn’t want to experience another night when Jason- 

Your thoughts hauled suddenly.

Jason.

He had told you his name.

You smile when the name comes into your mind, you feel a flooding of warmth so pure you felt like you could live on its high for days. 

Dangerous. 

Such a dangerous feeling. 

Feeling suspended in air with no chance to survive if you came crashing down, so you hold him. You hold him close to you, trying to savor the moment. As if he was everything you needed. He moves sleepily until his hair tickles your cheek, and his head snuggles into the crook of your neck. 

The silence is your company, as his own slowly tired hands warp around your waist. You pull his body as close to you as possible for comfort.   
Your vision is watery, this happiness is inescapable yet frightening. 

How long can a good thing last? How long did happiness ever survive in Gotham? 

You only notice his breathing grows quicker when suddenly he sits up in a blur. It only takes a second for you to follow, rising up and pressing a hand against his shaking frame. As if your touch burns his back, his spine curls and flinches away with wide eyes he looks at you.And then there’s a second. Only a second where you watch the fear in his eyes fade until it becomes developed into a yearning. 

You have just enough time to see him move forward until suddenly he’s in your arms, his lips on yours. You feel his body shiver in your grasp. 

“Shhh,” you whisper, instantly tightening your grip. “I’m here.” His eyes clench tightly shut as you hear him sigh in relief. “I know....I know” he mumbles.  
As soon as he seems to recognize your body again, your comforting voice, he pushes himself on top of you as he shivers. He rests on his elbows on either side of your head, looking down at you, as you squeeze him tight. He kisses your hairline before his large, shaking frame curls inwards into you, his breathing quick but claiming down. You listen to it, his breathing. Hanging on to every shuddering gasp and muffled whimper. Until finally he relaxes into you. You start to speak of sweet nothings. Like the words are being pulled beyond your lips, every daring and lovely phrase leaves him in a daze.  
You remind him of moments spent under the moonlight, the shower sex the night before. You tell him how good it feels to be warped around him.  
You spend the next few hours like that. Holding him, murmuring gently. He listens content. It’s almost poetic as you describe ever detail of him you want your lips to press tight to. He trembles, listening, those words would be branded into his soul for eternity.  
Eventually he’s fast asleep in your arms, but you don’t stop whispering all the greedy wants you wish to do to him, all the ways you want to spend mornings and nights embracing him or having him in you. Mouth or in your deep warm velvet. As long as he was there, it would be fine. You drift off until you’re startled in the middle of early morning, Jason lazily stroking your sides. He rolls his hips slowly forward, once. Letting you feel him swell up. You bite your lips and roll your own hips forward making him gasp.  
Your mouth is already watering, as he undresses himself. In the dark room you see the outline of his toned body. You’re quick on your knees and watching as he releases himself from his underwear. His dick springs out, full and hard. You let your tongue glide along the smooth skin of his body, and his head falls back when you reach his shaft. You taste his sweat and lick the veins lining it until you move to his balls. His whole body suddenly jerks at the sensation. You reach for his hands blindly making him keep them rest behind his back, as you suck him.  
He groans not being able to touch you. Your mouth sucks one of his balls and you feel it pull up in your mouth with every roll of your tongue and suck.  
You switch to the other one and Jason moans shamelessly. He nearly folds over you as you slowly trailing your tongue up the length of his cock and before flicking the sensitive spot behind the head.  
He exhales shakily, you lick his head until a long bead of precum follows your lips. You can’t see him but you hear the gentle and soft sounds of pleasure the man cries from above. His throbbing erection sliding into your throat. He’s so good. So submissive yet still overwhelming.  
You moan softly, your mouth deliciously full. You know no matter what you give, he’ll endure it. You wrap your lips around the head of his cock, sucking until you pull a small whimper from him.  
You suck his cock down while moving your head so slow you hear him growl  
in frustration. You grin around his dick. The smooth skin pulses in your throat. You move a little faster, the wet sounds your mouth makes causes him to twitch in your mouth. The filth of it leaves you nearly soaking. Drenched. He moves his hips, fucking your mouth until they falter. You grip his sides , as you fuck your mouth on him yourself. He calls out, all of it too overwhelming. Too fucking good. You taste every bit of him and he tries to resist touching you. But, the moment his head hits the back your throat and his balls teased in your hands he loses it. His hands frame your face, as his hips cave in. You moan low in your throat as your head bobs. He moans at the want of it. You listen to him grunt and moan. You listen to all his little sweet praises and needy whispers.

“You suck my cock so good, wish I could see you.”

“F-fuck, t-that’s a-amazing.”

“I-I wanna cum down y-your fucking throat...”

You love how wide he stretches your mouth and throat, how he can’t contain himself. How the most feared man in Gotham sobs with the want of your mouth on his cock. This nightmare to many, was now shakily wanting to cum so badly he moans loudly for it. Begging you. Begging his body almost to let him release inside you. Wanting to fuck himself between your lips until he cums. He’s throbbing harder and you move a hand down to rub tight circles between your legs. You wrap a hand around his cock to jerk him off while your mouth licks his head, flicking and circling the hole. He almost cums right then but Instead he doubles over, he nearly smushed you under him. 

“I-I...” he mutters. “B-baby...oh...fuck b-baby!”

His trembles , you feel his balls tighten as his body locks up. You hear him utter the smallest broken whimper as he shot his cum painting the inside of your mouth.  
You suck on the head of his cock again and swirl your tongue around it, as he slurs his words. Your finger between your legs rubs your clit, until you whimper his own name cumming on your hand. You keep drawing circles with your fingers as suck him off. You both shaking. Until he gasps out like the air has been ripped from his body  
“Y/n” Jason whines. “B-baby...t-too much.” He hands remain soft holding your face but his body still shaking .  
God , he’s so sensitive but he keeps moving your head up and down as you drain him until he can barely hold himself up as he shivers. You pull back, and a trembling hand clutches your jaw pulling you up. He kisses you hard and doesn’t even flinch at the taste of himself. He uses his body weight to push you into the bed again as he shudders. You’re swallowing the rest of him down. He sighs deeply as he shakes and kisses your cheek, neck , and chest. Until he’s on your mouth again, clutching you close to him as he slowly comes down. 

Yes, this was fucking heaven.  
Heaven on earth, you’re sure. 

You feel the blankets pulled up. You curl into each other and you kiss him again, you shudders when his tongue licks the inside of your mouth. He sinks back down on you until he lays his head back into crook of your neck. You feel chilled goosebumps raise your skin. He was so fucking good. Always so perfect. He stretches until he relaxes Into you. Nothing could compare.  
Nothing in the universe.  
The stars and moon light his room and your spent bodies. You wished you could spend an eternity here, in the dark with Jason. Such a beautiful thought. You couldn’t believe by some strange miracle he was here with you. You knew he had to feel the same. Hoped he did. Prayed for it. That you weren’t the only one scared yet burning from passion that couldn’t be extinguished.  
This is love.  
So, you’d like to believe or it was the closest thing to it.  
“Do want to do anything today?” You whisper. Jason sighs, stirring and he shifts into your side resting.  
“No, lets just stay here” he whispers back. “Just for today.” and so you do.


	5. Training day

The next afternoon Jason’s bedroom is a haze of warmth. He let’s out a soft sigh against your cheek as you sink your body down onto him, he lifts his hips meeting you half-way.  
You whimper.  
“You need to be good next week , we only have one chance as this.” He mumbles into your skin. Lifting himself and stretching you out, nudging deep.  
“Jay...,” you breathe heavily against his lips. He stops a moment making you squirm. Your eyes flutter open to look down at him. A light sheet of sweat coats his flush body.  
“Listen.” He says sternly. “Next week is important ,baby. We can only do this once, you understand?” You nod numbly as  
his hand strokes your face. “When we attack Penguin next week I need you to stay here.” He captures your lips when you frown.  
“Don’t be like that.” He reaches for you, palms your ass, and pushes into you.  
Your toes curl and eyes roll into the back of your head.  
“Ohhhh,” you moan. “I-I can’t be closer? T-the Iceberg lounge i-is...across Gotham.”  
He places a kiss on your lips.  
And another.  
And another, until finally you groan pulling away.  
“Stop distracting me.” You whimper and he smiles at that.  
“I just think you’d be safer here and like you said you didn’t want to kill again.”  
You sit up, fully now, stopping all movement.  
He lets out a sound of disappointment.  
“What would I be here doing? While you were there?” You question. He curls his lips inward resting both hands on your hips. “You’d be my second pair of eyes and ears, honey. I need someone on cameras, to track everyone’s movements. I need you to hear everything going on.” He says shortly. “You think you can handle that?” Fingers brushing the edge of his top you were wearing. A black worn tee that made you look as beautiful as the moment he met you, Jason thinks. The sight of you in his clothes turned him on and he couldn’t help but wake you this morning with his tongue teasing your bud.  
“For you,” you roll your hips, making him moan in pleasure.“I’ll do it for you.” His eye go a delicious black as he tilts his head back with a sinister smile. A chill runs down your spine. 

“Good girl.” He praises his shirt you wear, lifting it until he sees himself inside you. He groans at the sight of him. He let’s it drop  
before shifting his gaze on you again.  
“Penguin took away someone important to me,” he murmurs, getting distant. “Ending his empire means everything to me.”

“Especially if you were by my side when I did.” 

His hand slithers under the worm tee and his thumb nudges your slits open. He rubs the small bud between; teasing your clit, feeling you tighten around him in response. You move up the length of his shaft and slam back down. You hear the wet gushing of your pussy and the slapping of his balls against your ass. 

“I need...you..n- next week ,” he breathes stuttering. Your breath hitching, you can’t help but ask, “What did he take from you?” He pauses, an expression of resentment and pain crashing to the surface of his face. 

“Someone I loved.”

You stare into Jason’s eyes. A dark sad glimmer lives there. But he closes them and reaches out blindly pulling you on top of him, chest to chest. His arms wrap around you making you whine. Then he's rolling in you again, thrusting so deep you feel it in your stomach.

“Jason!” you can't stop the scream.  
“My pretty girl,” he pants quietly, next to your ear.  
He palms one of your breast. “Always so good.”  
He doesn't stop the quick rolling of his hips. “Are you going to do what I need you to next week ?,” He asks, voice thick and harsh in your ears. 

“Yes” you practically cry , eyes swelling with tears. “Good,” he only says, going balls deep and remaining there. You wiggle desperate to find relief, a burning sensation lighting fires in your stomach. 

“I’m counting on you princess, so today I’m gonna train you. Prepare you.”  
He gives a hard smack on your ass before licking his way up your neck to your ear, where he whispers, “if you do what I need you to, I’ll give you anything in return.”

You barely can speak anymore.

“Please,” you beg. “I'm so close...,” you whimper. He growls, kissing you. His hand playing with your swollen clit as he circles it.  
“Let me feel you.”

Your legs shake as you cum on his cock, you gasp and tremble in his arms. He pins your hips on him grinding them against his cock inside you, letting you feel his own orgasm. He moans your name and gives a few weak thrusts before sliding out. You both collapse against the bed.  
————————————————————  
When Jason puts on his red hood gear and leads you off into the early morning on his motorcycle, you can’t help but wonder where he’s taking you, to be honest your nerves were twisted in your stomach. You were hoping he at least let you finish your food but he insisted you leave urgently. The city life stretches out behind you as you drive, kicking up dust and gravel behind your tracks. You rest your head on the cool leather of his jacket, watching the world pass by. While he didn’t necessarily say it was a date, or anything, you thought any moment Jason spent with you was bound to be a romantic one. Or least a bonding experience. 

He drives you for hours until you end up on a road in the middle of nowhere near a woods, where tall trees tower over you. You don’t necessarily feel like you’re in danger or anything, but you’ve also never been so far from the city. He lowers a black bag that was slung around his shoulder. Opening it and allowing you to look inside. You had never seen so many guns before.

“Why do you have those?” You ask. Hood kneels down shifting through the firearms. 

“I’m going to teach you how to fire a gun .” 

Your eyes widen at that, but he ignores your surprise and continues looking through the bag. He only ever taught you the fundamentals of basic fighting and hacking. Firing a gun seemed a bit overwhelming to you. But, you know it makes sense. If he’s really going to go through with his plan learning to wield a gun wouldn’t be so bad for you. It’s not that you wanted to hurt anyone but you didnt wanna risk making yourself an easy target either. He’s taught you everything, the only logical thing left was to teach you how to shoot. Your stomach churns at the thought though. He finds a small shiny pistol, handing it to you, you take it in your hands clumsy. 

“Shoot at that tree.” He instructs, pointing off into the distance. A large oak tree stood directly across from where you two sat, perched in the middle of the road. You dragged your feet, stepping off the gravel into the green pasture that grew wildly on the side of the road, opening out into a large greenery that crept into the wood’s darkness. Jason watched following closely behind, but leaving you space. The road was desolate and the woods before you showed no side of life nearby. 

“If you can hit it, you should be fine.” He crosses his arms waiting. The red helmet’s glowing eyes are boring to your skull. You gulp  
raising the gun up in front of you, its metal heavy and awkward in your hands. You shuffle on your feet trying to find the right stance. You feel your finger switch the safety off, It clicks noisy and you reset your grip. You stare at the tree, it almost seems to stretch further from you. Though you’re sure it’s actually only 15 feet away. The wind blows heavily, rustling every bit of green surrounding you.You breathe and slowly ease your finger onto the trigger, staring down. Jason is quiet, standing behind, arms still crossed and just patient. 

You close your left eye, hoping that it helps you more. It doesn’t. You groan slowly pulling the trigger. You fire, the blast of the gun sending you fumbling back. You closed your eyes from the impact . When you open them again, Jason sighs. You... missed. You missed so spectacularly you can’t imagine anyone in history has missed shooting a gun as bad as you did.  
If Jason felt the same he didn’t show it, which you’re grateful for. The tree was in walking distance and somehow you didn’t hit it. The moment was unbearable. 

“Relax. You’re too tense, also keep your damn eyes open, princess.” He says, his voice is unmodulated.

You glance at him over your shoulder, he had taken the red helmet off, it was now resting on his bike. His face held no amusement. But, he wasn’t mocking you either, he was giving constructive criticism. That doesn’t stop the frustration you feel. You wanted to impress him but now you’re just embarrassed. He made this seem so easy. Everything he did seemed like second nature. You lift the gun again only this time Jason steps up. His hands linger on your shoulders. Support. 

You swallow loudly and focus. You adjust your grip and aim. He nudges your feet to a wider stance and his hands pull at your back until it straightens. You fire until the clip is empty. You had missed every shot but one that barely scraped the tree. He pats your shoulders comforting. He reloads the gun causally, handing it back to you. He helps you fix your stance again and settles back behind you again, his hands resting back on your tense shoulders. Fuck, you try again but another miss follows one after another till the clip is empty again. 

“What the fuck!” You fussed. Throwing up your arms exasperated. 

“I don’t think I can do this by next week,” you say in defeat. “You can do it. You’re just frustrated, you can’t give up.” Jason says. 

He suddenly snatches the gun from your hands, and reloads it. He stands next to you and extends his arms out in front. You stare down the barrel of his gun aimed at the tree. He fires rounds in rapid succession, wickedly fast. Each shot goes directly into the same spot til a gaping hole is left in the tree, bark having split and flying in all directions. Your ears ring but you’re use to it. He doesn’t move an inch but he does wrap his arm tight around your chest. Face close to your. “Focus.” Is all he says as he tilts his head, kissing your cheek as he blindly fires, hitting the tree again in the same spot with deadly accurate precision. 

“How in the f…?” You mutter. Staring after it. What a fucking show off.  
“Your turn,” he grunts, settling the weapon back into your hands. “Go ahead.” 

You frown and shakily raise the gun for a moment before awkwardly dropping it. Jason sighs, placing his hands back on your shoulders. He waits for you to gain your confidence again. “Come on princess, remember anything you want.” He encourages.You immediately felt a warmth flush your body, painfully aware how close he really is. The ache in your pants make you clench your eyes shut, this isn’t the time for it. 

Fuck, focus. Focus. 

You lift the gun and feel Jason’s hands wrap warm and tight around yours, his head near your shoulder. His chest pressed tight against your back. He guides the gun pointing to the tree, his arms fully extend with yours even though he’s behind you. You remember the stance he taught you, shifting your feet into position.  
He’s quiet. Waiting. 

You try to hold the gun so fucking steady, his own strength keeps your trembling arms outstretched and unwavering. 

“Fire,” Jason whispers next to your ear, and you pull the trigger without a second thought.  
It hits the tree dead center. He smiles as you gasp. You look over your shoulder grinning at him. “Do it again.” He says. You still stand together both holding the gun, your entwined close. You pull the trigger again, another perfect shot. You laugh happily and it echoes through the empty woods making birds fly from the trees. Jason tries to catch every detail of this moment in his brain forever. How big your smile can grow and crinkle the corners of your eyes. He used to try not to look at you but as if you were the sun, he still saw you without looking. Feeling your warmth on his touch starved skin.

Jason lets go of you as you bounce happily. 

“I did it!” You exclaim.  
“You did.” Jason smirks. “You’ll be ready by the end of the week. You’re a natural kid.” 

You eye him, trying to contain yourself, but you can’t fight it anymore and you kiss him passionately. He lets your hands twist into his black curls and you groan into his mouth. It’s like the world melts away, dismantled and silent. You think moments like this are what made the universe so meaningful. His hands caressed your back. You felt sometimes you only existed when he held you.

“Every time I kiss you, it’s the first time again.” He says, the words set a fire inside you. 

You kiss him again.

It goes on and on until he pulls back hesitating. 

“Let’s move on.” He whispers. You nod, stepping out of his space. “Remember your fighting?”  
You cock your head at him suspiciously.  
He moves back, removing his jacket and chest plate until he’s out of all his protection. He cracks his knuckles. 

“Spar me.” He says, crouching a fighting posture.

“HUH?!” You say loudly.

“Spar me.” Jason repeats, he takes a swing and you duck in a nick of time. Feeling the force of it as his fist whips past your face. Your back arches like a crescent moon as you fall away from the punch. You stumble onto the grass on your butt, looking up at him pissed. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” You shout, slamming your fist onto the ground. He offers a hand but you slap it away angrily. 

“What?” He says defensively. 

“Why did you do that?” You spat at him. His eyebrows knit together confused.  
“Do what?” He asks. 

“TRY TO PUNCH ME?!” You practically scream, you throw up arms angrily. Jason rolls his eyes, squatting down to your level. 

“I want you to spar me.”

“No!”

“Why?”

“YOU’D KICK MY ASS JASON!”

That earns another eye roll.

“We need to see how much you remember. You need to know how to fight without a gun too, y/n.” He explains. “Now. Stand.”

You snap your head away, looking off into the distance at a wavering grassy field. The sight begins to calm you down a little. You stand removing your own black hoodie, you had thrown on this morning in a rush. You twist your back until you hear a pop, letting some of the stiffness out. “Fine.” You mutter. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Was thinking the same thing ,” he gruffs. “We’ll leave when you get the upper hand on me.” You groan in annoyance.

“I...I can't do that,” you eventually respond. He shakes his head frustrated. 

“I didn’t ask if you thought you could, I’m telling you to.” He said. 

You sigh and crouch down yourself , not wanting to frustrate him even more. He takes the first swing again and you duck underneath. You kick your leg out to trip him but he dodges it in time and manages to take your hill in hand flipping you on your back easily. You huff out loud when you make contact with the ground.

“Again” he tells you, not waiting for you to react.  
He lunges at you on the ground but you roll away and maneuver yourself on top of him. You raise your fist quickly to punch him below you but he grips by your arm flipping you again off him. You plop on the ground, groaning. 

“Try harder.” He spat. “Be quicker.”

You nod as he begins to stand before you. But, you drop into stance and then slam your fist into his chest before he’s ready. He lets out a small grunt stepping back. He looks at you stun but then slowly his lips curl into a smile. 

“Good girl, do it again,” he huffs. 

He kicks his leg out but you move swiftly, stepping away. You kick out a leg to kick him in his stomach but he grips your foot again flipping you but this time you extend your arms out, hands touching the ground as you land awkwardly back on your feet. He raises his eyebrows but says nothing. You both know what had happened was pure fucking luck but it doesn’t stop you. His fist curls to take another swing but you jump on him. He doesn’t utter a sound, as you land with a hard smack back onto the ground. He rolls you off him. He strikes at you but you use your arms to take most of the blow. It fucking hurts but you push on anyway. You knew he was taking it a little easy on you. You actually hated that, you wanted him to fight you for real. To get your frustration across you knock him off balance but he doesn’t fall. He takes the hint and starts throwing right hooks, left hooks, and jabs.  
You spar for your life against Jason.

Eventually he leaves his left side open and you hit him with an elbow strike into the ribs. He huffs and you hiss from the pain of it. He shakes himself and his hands flashes up again. You both get in just a few more blows before he’s got the upper hand, coming at you again. It makes your blood boil, but you shove him away fast enough to knock him off balance again and you react instantly, ducking, aiming for his chin for a hard uppercut. He stumbles back, gasping. Hitting the ground. You huff out bending over breathing roughly, shaking your hand at your side. He lays on the ground wordlessly.

“I guess I win.” You say, and his head instantly jerks to you and you’re already taking a step back on instinct. He looks pissed for a moment and then suddenly he’s smiling. He lets out a loud laugh and you get lost in the chorus of it as it rumbles through him. 

“I guess you do.” 

He lays out in the grass below you on his side. He stares into you with a fierce gaze, tilting his head challenging you again. Suddenly, he shifts over , opening his legs, you see the tent in pants. The sight shoots pure heat through your veins. Jason rubs the bulge and groans. It’s so intense, hot yet Indecent how he grabs himself in the open.

“You want your award for winning?” he breathes. 

Your eyes widen at him. You glance out into the woods, the grassy fields, and then the road. It was truly empty except for you two. You look back at Jason just in time to see him unzip his pants and pull his hard shaft out of the hole. You scramble over on your hands and knees and he watches as you crawl your way over, straddling him. it’s been ages since you’ve been excited like this. He yanks you on to his chest as he twists around leaving you on the ground below him. His lips are on yours in a moment. His arms around you. You felt again the rush of heat, it’s unyielding, the surge of warmth that leaves you limp. The world became blurred and drowned to nothingness. He kisses you, softly at first, and then gradually builds with intensity that makes you cling to him, dizzy. His mouth was parting your lips, causing you to feel emotions you had never known you were capable of feeling.  
He keeps his body pinned tight to yours, his cock caught between. He unbuttons his pants and lowers them. 

“Fuck,” He growls in your ear, and your pussy seizes. He flips you over, your face in the grass as he lowers your own pants until your ass is bare before him. You squeal as he smacks one of your cheeks. Your heart is pounding in your ears. 

“S-such a g-good girl for me,” he snarls, bending over to nip your neck . 

“I don’t give a shit, wherever we are I’m gonna take you how you want it.” He groans.

You make a sound that sends a wave of white hot arousal down through him. He slicks himself up and then angles his cock against your opening. Suddenly, his head pushes in and you feel blissfully opened. 

“Fuck. Fucking hell,” Jason hisses darkly, pushing into your soaking entrance. “You-y-you feel s-so...ohhhhh fuck”

You cry out into the empty space. He lifts your hips until he's successfully rooted in you. You melt into the grass mewling. Jason starts to fuck into you steadyily. It completely paralyzes you from the pleasure of it. His hands gripping hard enough to bruise your skin. His cock slams right into your g-spot each and every time. You moan out of ecstasy with every swing of his hips back and forth. 

“ Good—” He grits. “—god baby.” You feel him sped up and the you can’t fucking breath, he’s too overwhelming. The wild thrust sends you scooting forward until he grabs you harder. He lifts from his knees to his feet, bringing you up with him. You tumble over the tree from before, and you grip it for dear life as he pounds you from another angle. You close your eyes tightly, and your jaw falls open. You choke out his name, with a desperate whimper. 

“Y/n,” he groans, slowly sinking his finger down your body to your clit to rub tight circles, “—f-fucking cum baby, please!”

You do, and it rips everything out of you.  
His cock pulses inside your pussy after being penetrated so roughly you feel your cum squirt out of you and onto the ground. He continues wrecking you from behind as he chokes on a moan. His hips stutter with the surprise of it. Your whole body shakes as he fucks himself in you still. 

You nearly cry with how dirty it is. Getting fucked out in broad daylight, in the middle of nowhere. You clamp down on him and he nearly whimpers. He bends over, gripping your neck, making your head lean back as you kiss your lips messy. 

“Fuck, baby.” You hear him moan against your mouth. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckgonnacumfuck,” his words squeezed together. Jason feels his balls swell and tighten until he cums. He sinks onto his knees as you tremble hugging the trunk of the tree. He licks himself out of you making your eyes roll back. He keeps you there for a while until your knees give out. He catches you though and cradles you to the ground next to him . You pull up your pants and he follows. He has this really dumb smile on his lips that makes you giggle. Like all he can feel right now is happiness, he looked again almost unrecognizable. He stretches out onto the grass and you do the same but lay your head on his stomach. 

“That...was amazing.” He sighs, closing his eyes. You don’t respond, only snuggle closer to him, your body exhausted. You watch the clouds drift by higher than the reaching of the trees. It’s peaceful. You feel as if you could break out into a blossom before Jason. His arm winds itself over your chest. You gaze up at him, his eyes closed. You lean up and your neck bent as you go down, his lips against yours, brushing it lightly—and it’s light touch sends shivers through your spine. Everything is quiet again, still like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. You lay there for hours watching the sky until he decides to head back home. Yes, he called the warehouse, home. You smile at that. You rest on his back again, arms tight around his middle. The ride home is long but peaceful. The stars set in when you arrive and he carries you inside into his room. As if you belong nowhere else. There he lays next to you curling into you. You are about to fall fast asleep in his arms when you hear him in your ear whisper how’ll Gotham will love you at his side. Something inside you wants to churn a laughter out at the idea of you, a street kid, suddenly ruling over Gotham with the Red hood by your side? You smile but the laugh is smothered down. Not wanting to ruin the moment. Choosing to instead let him lean his head into the side of your neck, he kisses your throat and you hum. He feels it vibrating against his lips. You soon listen to his breathing evening out until he’s asleep chest rising slowly and then falling the same down. You rub your fingers down his back until your eyesight is blurry with sleep, your own eyes finally closing to a familiar blissful darkness. Where nothing mattered but the curling warmth that held you close by your side.


	6. Times are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes strong language. Conflict/fighting as well.

It was broadcasted everywhere in the city, perhaps the world. After Red Hood shot penguin on live television, the city went into a state of panic. You couldn’t believe it yourself. Through the microphone of your earpiece you listened to his rough voice and shaky breath. You listened to him reminisce about his father, in a voice you had never heard unless you were discussing Batman. You cried alone in the warehouse, it was uncontrollable. You sat in silence, trembling. It was as if you were hearing a story you knew too well, one you’ve heard a dozen times through Gotham. Your heart ached for him and when he finally pulled the trigger you thought it was over. The Penguin was finally dead. You know it’s wrong but you felt a tingle of happinesses at that.

But in the end the bastard lived. Though he wasn’t gone, luckily enough he lost his memory. He couldn’t remember a thing that happened except being shot of course. He didn’t realize Jason and Red hood were the same person, it was all so mind boggling. Even laughable maybe. That night you commemorated Jason on his win and that following evening he made love to you in your room. Usually when you made love to him it’s overwhelming, but in a pure euphoric sense. But, this time it felt different, almost like a stranger was touching you and groaning softly in your ear. It was quick and left you feeling empty. At first you didn’t know why. After he finished he pulled back and stared at you as if he was seeing you for the first time, but it was blank stare as if he was looking into a dark nothingness. He then slowly untangled himself from you and went to sleep alone in his room...

He’s changed. 

He's quieter. 

More thoughtful as if he’s always planning in his head. He’s become more reserved like when you first met him. But he keeps his eyes on you more not caring who notices him devouring you with his gaze. It’s been harder to be alone with him, with the whole city knowing he’s alive now he’s become an even bigger interest than before when he was just Red Hood. He doesn’t feel like he’s yours anymore, not in a possessive way but in an intimate secretive way. Jason was once Jason Todd, a Gotham street kid like you but now he’s Jason Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s returned son. It stung in a way that was hard to describe. You begin to feel like you really didn’t know him as much as you thought you had. You wondered maybe that’s why he felt so abnormal in your arms that night. Now, he just silently glances at you barely saying a word said...kinda like he’s doing now…

You knew he was there. Watching you.

You stood in his office. The ceiling was illuminated, a window stretched over the view of the ocean and city. The office was painted a light blue, and at the brown desk he sits, in a business suit that’s crisp and dyed to a uniform shade of black. His face had been fashioned behind a red mask that covered half. 

You stood In a corner, staring into the fish tank. You swore If the room was quiet enough you could hear Penguin beating his fist against a concealed wall, screaming. Though Jason told you it was impossible. It was hard to believe he was in there when all that glared back at you back you were fish slowly swimming around peacefully. If Jason hadn’t told you penguin was on the other side constantly forced to see his empire crumble you wouldn’t have known otherwise. 

In the corner of your eye you could see him looking at you. The man is a charm for sure. He has a twinkle in his eyes while he crosses the room going closer to you, like a predator hunting his prey. His voice is tougher than usual, warm like the ambers of a wildfire. You usually like that but this time the power it holds almost has you preening. He could tell you up was down and you both hated and loved that. You just couldn’t stand when he could make you speechless, frozen like a deer in a headlights. Especially now when he seems unrecognizable to you. 

There's something in the way he stares at you now too. When he removes his red guard you can’t help but notice the way his own face starts to look like a mask, controlled, it has a particular effect on you. You bit your lip, eyes everywhere but on Jason. Then he moves closer with those eyes that look so deeply into your own, "I have a gift for you." His voice comes to a whisper, his blue eyes melting you causing a smile to sneak upon your face and you feel a warmth as soft as the morning light. “You didn’t have to buy me anything.” You mummer. There is something about that gaze you know you’ve never found in another man, as if both your eyes were made to bridge your souls. 

He smiles and nods his head at a black bag perched on a brown leather chair. Whatever was inside was expensive, you could tell by the brand. 

“I want you to put it on.” He says. You peer at him.

“You brought me clothes?” You question. His eyes slowly snake up your body. 

“A dress, for tonight.”

You frown, your hands lightly trace the tip of the bag. “What’s happening tonight?” You ask. You remove the bag from the chair and sit down with it in your lap. 

“Since we had such a wonderful grand reopening of the Iceberg Lounge, with the new owner…,” his hand made contact with yours. “...and co-owner.” Your study his fingers entwining in yours, there cold. “Co owner?” You repeat slowly. He chuckles darkly before you can speak again, he smirks and pulls away. “I want to give you something for all your help, you have been a great addition to my team y/n.” You nearly choke up at the way he formally speaks to you, different from his gentler tone from before. “Get dressed in the bathroom, then meet everyone downstairs.” He walks out the office, leaving you alone. You gripped the bag in your hands, it felt heavy cooped up in your arms but you knew it wasn’t. The office suddenly feels like it is caving in on you. A heavy feeling sat on your chest that made your heart skip a beat. You knew he would get what he wanted. You always knew he’d win in the end. So, why did this moment feel so surreal. You scurry into the bathroom, and it’s unsurprisingly glorious, much like the rest of the place. Gleaming countertop, marble framed mirror, fluffy towels neatly arranged on a sliver rack, tile floor heating under your bare feet. 

You sat the black bag on the counter. Unraveling the neat ribbon knot that held it close. You opened it unveiling a sparkling dark fabric. You pull it out slowly and go breathless, marveling the delicate design. You hold it up to yourself in the mirror. Biting your lip you lay it carefully on the countertop. You tug your own shirt and pants off quickly. You stare at your almost bare body in the mirror, the old scars you’ve gained over the years litter your skin. You shake your head, looking away. 

You shroud your body into the gown, the black sequin dress fits you perfectly, sewed with soft designs of flowers. It looked like it was bought off the streets in Paris. You stare at yourself what seems like hours, your eyes roaming your own body. You tilt your head down sheepishly, smiling. Your eyes catch a black box tucked away under tissue paper in the bag. You still, eyes narrowing at it. 

“What’s this?” You question quietly to yourself.

You reach slowly pulling it out, the tissue paper creating a wrinkling noise as you do. You unclasp it hesitate, the box shaking in your hands. At the sight you break into a grin. Sparkling back at you is a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings. You gasp at it, heart hammering in your chest. It’s the most darling piece of jewelry you’ve ever seen. Tears swell up in your eyes, and you suck in a shaky breath of air. You had never received a gift like this before. Not expensive but thoughtful and beautiful. 

Why did he get you this after he’s been avoiding you all this time? Maybe it was just to match the dress? You didn’t know anymore. But, you’re still happy to have them even if it’s bittersweet.

Because hell, you can’t remember the last gift someone gave you a gift at all. You wipe your tears away as you put the earrings on first, then the necklace. You step back, turning side to side to see yourself at all angles. You smile and twirl, laughing hysterically. You can’t believe who you’re seeing in the mirror right now. You don’t recognize yourself. You can’t remember the last time you felt this beautiful. Looked this amazing anyway too. 

A knock comes suddenly at the door starling you.   
“Y/n?” A voice comes from the other side. You recognize it immediately.

“Miguel?” You answered back. “Is that you?” Miguel was closer to your age than Jason, the former titan was his right hand man now, and your new found best friend. He was a mutant wielding special abilities, with dark hair and tanned skin. Jason swore him in to protect you as well while he was here. 

“It is.” You hear the usual smile in his voice. “Boss has asked me to bring you your shoes. You are to come downstairs afterwards.”   
You chew your bottom lip nervously.

“Of course, thank you.” You swallow. 

Miguel lingered by the door for a moment until you heard him starting to walk away but you creaked the door open slightly causing him to stop. 

“Uh...M-Miguel?” You stamper. 

“Yes?” 

“Meet you down there?”

“Of course friend.” 

He wishes you well before dropping the box on the floor next to the door before heading out.  
You sink onto the floor when you hear the faint sound of the office door closing. 

Everything’s changed.

You stay like that for a while, eyes closed and just breathing. You only move when your legs are nearly asleep. Shakily you stand, your legs feeling tingly under your weight. You open the door peering down at the box, averting your gaze from the fish tank. You slip on the black heels fastly and walk quickly out the room. You could have swore you heard a muffled angry scream but you ignore it. Your heels click on the ground as you nearly run to the elevator. Inside the ride felt like forever, you could hear the loud voices from below growing louder and louder as you reached closer to the first level. You watch the bright red light countdown the numbers, you can't focus on anything else but it. When you finally reach one, you hold your breath. 

The elevator doors open slowly and a flooding of flashing lights surprises you. You held your hand up shielding your eyes nearly stumbling out of the elevator and into the crowd. In the sea of people flooding around you in the lobby you were pushed and bumped around barely staying afloat. You manage to break free escaping somewhere else into the crowd of the casino. Again, you sat at the bar away from the other guest. You weren’t not use to all the...noise. It’s been pure chaos ever since his interview with Vicki Vale. 

A man finds a seat next you, quietly drinking a beer. You decide to order yourself a drink as well. So you patiently sit as the bartender moves quickly around the bar taking orders. While you’re there quietly, the man next to you decides to strike up a conversation. You don’t have much else to do so for that reason alone, you decide to chat with him.

“So you’re the new co-owner?” He asks, they always ask. “Yeah.” You respond. 

“That’s incredible, I never imagined he would get this far but I guess that’s because he has you.”

This catches your attention, though. “What does that mean?”

“Jason, right?” He scratches his black hair, giving you a soft smile. “I know him personally. We shared the same roof over our heads.” You give the man a puzzled look. Is the man drunk? “We used to live in Wayne manor, but then he went away for awhile, as I’m sure you know.” Now your eyes widen. 

He smiles again, it catches you off guard. He’s handsome, reminds you of Jason you think… in kind of a boyish. Black hair, sparkly light blue eyes. He doesn’t look much older than you, and maybe in another lifetime you would’ve tried to go home with him tonight. You get this familiar feeling from him, like he’s playing a game and you’re just barely catching on. This guy… talks like he knows you too well.

“You know Jason? You lived with him?” you press, leaning forward.

“I do,” he answers. “We used to be close, like you and him.” You pull a face at him. “What do you mean by like me and him?”  
He tilts his head to the right, you follow his gaze to Jason. Your heart skips a beat as you watch him chat fondly to a blonde haired woman. “Maybe I was wrong.”

You glare at him, turning back around.

“Who are you?” You ask firmly. Your patience is running thin here. 

“Are you y/n l/n? Did you accompany him doing his time in the underworld?” He questions, and you immediately pull back at the unexpected question, your heart thudding. “What?” You gape. 

“Were you his…”, he pauses thinking. “Assistant?” Your eyebrows shoot up at his response and you quickly stand. “Look, I don't know who you think you are but I think you have the wrong idea.” He squints his eyes at you, with a sly smile. “Yeah?” He says. “Yes, you do. I think perhaps you should go home it’s clear you’ve had too much to drink.” He looks down at his empty beer bottle, and laughs low. “Sure, maybe that’s it.” He says looking up at you. 

“I should go,” you say after a moment, leaning away but he grabs your arm gently but firm. “You should be careful, y/n. You’re in deeper than you know.” You frown at him as he rises from his seat, he still hasn’t let you go. He leans in and down into your space. “Just a fair warning.” He smiles but in an almost unsettling way. In the corner of your eye you see Jason staring at him with a look you’ve never seen before. It makes your skin burn from its intensity. The man let’s go and smiles at you again, hand dangerously close to your face. Tracing a soft line down your cheek, you slightly flinch away. “Good evening.” He says and turns, vanishing off into the crowd.

Thank God that’s over. 

Okay, that was... interesting. You think about it as you cross the room over to Jason. He turns his head slowly back to the woman before, she looks at him concerned for a moment. You salter up to him while forcing a smile and begin to exchange a polite hello to her, moving up another step until you're next to him. He feels cold and you find yourself shuffling away just a bit. “It’s so nice to finally meet you” she smiles purely at you. “It’s an honor to meet you as well Isabel.” You respond. 

“So, how do you and Jason know each other?” You ask. She blushes lightly and rubs her hands together. “We used to date.” She answers. Jason evades your gaze and you meet Isabel's awkward smile. 

...Fuck...of fucking course that’s why he’s being so weird right now...

“Oh, I had no idea?” You say. “He never spoke about you before.” You feel the air stiffen and Jason clenches his jaw. Isabel flushing a deep red. “Well, I don’t know if that’s a conversation for business partners? But, I am a bit saddened to hear he hasn’t boasted about me yet.” She laughs. When you don’t immediately respond she stops short looking between you two. 

“Unless, I’m confused here?” She asks slowly. Before you can answer Jason finally speaks up. “No, you’re right. But, y/n is a great assessment to my team and we’ve really gotten to know one another. Her work here is important to me.” Your heart sinks but you don’t let it show. Instead you just nod and smile, dumbly and quiet. 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” She says and you see a spark in her eyes. You no longer can bear to smile. Jason seems to notice and clasps his hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m glad you two had the chance to meet tonight. Y/n if you could excuse Isabel and I, I’d like to catch up with her.” He says. You don’t even look at him, just keeping your eyes on her. You barely smile before turning away. You take the back exit and slip out to the piers alone. You walk up the way close to the main road but even from here you can see him clearly in the large front entrance.

He’s changed. 

He now talks to a flock of reporters like he usually does. Funny enough it’s still the same, they sense that aura that excludes off his body. A sensation that chills you to the bone, however somehow it grew more intense. You knew by the way they stood close enough to answer questions but still leaving enough noticeable space between him and them. You first caught wind when by the way people subtly moved away when you both walked by, yet forced a smile. You learned to simply ignore the atrocious amount of bewildered stares thrown at you both. The way they looked made your skin crawl, you hated the attention. Every patron did greet him but they quickly mingled somewhere else in the establishment. Even the reporters bickered quietly amongst themselves. You smiled sadly, at least some things were the same. 

You decide to get into his car trying not to slam the car door behind you. You slump into your seat, staring out into the road. You hated her, and you barely knew her. Isabell, you could still hear the way he said her name. You could tell there were still feelings lingering there. You could see it in his eyes, in his smile. It was blinding and all you could do was stand there dumbfounded between the two. 

It strokes some weird, primal instinct deep inside you, one that made you overprotective of Jason. You feel yourself begin to cry, not weep but shed tears. They come and you don’t care to stop them. They come out faster than last time since you've cried, you usually held it in. Now, you didn’t care. You had to stand there and watch them become reacquainted, the way she batted her lashes at him and blushed, the way he hugged her with no restraint as she left. You wished a hole would have burned through the floor and swallowed her whole. The moment replays in your mind him calling you no more than a business partner. Admittedly she was undeniably beautiful, she had an airy glow about her that made you bite your tongue till it nearly bleed to keep from saying the wrong thing.

You are trying not to dwell on it, because honestly you didn’t know what to think. You’ve grown accustomed to being left alone in the end but this time it was different. It was him and you couldn’t imagine there ever being someone like him again for you so you feel fucked. You’re not silly enough to believe he’d just leave you obviously? Right? It’s just you’ve already mentally prepared for what you could if he did. It was a reflex you picked up over the lonely years. You shake your head frustrated. You swear to God he has to see how lost you are, he couldn’t be blind to it. After him coming out as Bruce Wayne’s son and the new business and now Isabell! But, he just doesn’t speak to you at all, not like he used to. It’s enough to break you, make you go insane. Goddamnit! 

He’s changed. He’s fucking changed and you don’t know why.

Hours pass as you gaze out the front window, the evening winding down slowly and the reporters start to leave. Eventually, the lounge is nearly vacant and your eyes heavy as you lean further back into your seat. As you begin to close them the car door opens suddenly jerking you awake and you watch as Jason enters quietly. He doesn’t look at you, as if you aren’t there. You on the other hand could burn holes through his head as you stare at him. He closes the door and sits back, sighing deeply. Finally he turns towards you.

“Ready to go?” He asks.

You nod wordlessly. He starts up the car and begins the drive, it’s a deadly silence. You dare not to break it. You hear the radio station glitching flipping through stations on its own. It should scare you but it doesn’t, it’s just him. An extension of him you didn’t understand. He clenches the wheel until his knuckles bare white, you look at him. Your head lazily laid back against your seat. The tears still come but you're too tired to really cry or scream at him to say something. The ride is shorter than usual, only because he sped through the streets to get here. He exits the car quiet but still he waits for you to get out. You don’t though. You don’t fucking move a muscle. You just sit there, defeated glaring out the front window again. You didn’t want to go into your room alone. Not again. 

He glances at you once, long and hard before turning away to go inside without you. You listen to his heavy footsteps, his figure nearly disappearing in the darkness. The moment he closes the warehouse entrance, you fold over yourself. 

This silence is agony.

At first it was eerie and you were used to him filling up space, now he was no more than a shadow on the wall. It was stifling, somehow you grew so comfortable with him so suddenly but you spent years alone and it didn’t matter before. Now It suffocated you. It was foreign to you, you didn’t want to grow used to it again. 

When you started to get to know him and the silence didn’t seem to exist anymore. Now you bask in it. You wanted him back. You used to feel safe in his arms, you became closer to him every moment, even with his supernatural experiences you learned to fall in love with it. It was only him, it all was.

Now past memories are haunting.   
It’s been a few hours and it’s beginning to rain. You decide to exit the car, standing in front of the warehouse. You can’t hold it in anymore. 

He’s not the only who’s changed.

You’ll admit that you’ve never been the person to be soft and emotional before him, but now you could barely refrain yourself and because of that, you couldn’t stay here anymore. You helped him enough. You’re quiet going into the building but in a different way from Jason. You know everything you’ve held in is about to bust out. You find him in his room, you know he knows you’re there. When he doesn’t speak, it’s like it’s the final push over the edge. When you don’t speak at first he finally turns in bed to look at you. 

After being left alone with your thoughts for this long, you’re starting to realize that it was time to move on. What were you thinking, this would last? He got what he wanted, why did he need you anymore. You probably looked so fucking out of place. Maybe… maybe he didn’t want to speak anymore because he felt it too.

It was the way he said… you were a great addition to his team, though. That always got you. This felt like more than a...partnership. 

“I-I...have to go,” you mutter sadly to him, watching his hands clench in his lap. He swallowed but didn't speak, however he didn't turn away either. 

You stand there waiting for a fucking eternity but nothing happens. You turn away before you can cry in front of him. You pack a random bag for the night, he hasn’t even made a single sound that you could hear since you last left him sitting there. You can’t help it when you finally fill the bag, you let a pitiful whimper and start to truly cry. Your rapidly blinking, your watery eyes blind you. You sit on the bed slumping down, and covering your eyes. 

You’re trying to keep quiet enough that you won’t disturb Jason. There’s a good chance he’s already trying to go back and plan again. You bag another needed backpack and on your phone you look up the closest cheapest hotel. You’ll use the money you earned as a “business partner” to order a room and a taxi to pick you up. Getting up and closing your old bedroom door. You leave your spare keys on the computer. You find his bedroom door now closed and the light off. You huff out a small dry laugh. 

Right on cue, the taxi arrives before you do something like try to speak to him again. You let out a tired sigh of exasperation.   
You watch the taxi slowly drift up to the curb.   
The ride is quiet as you arrive at the hotel, it’s late as you check in and you rush to your room. You leave the lights off as you droop onto the bed immediately. You lay there, unwilling to cry anymore. 

You decide at least to shower, you had completely forgot you were still in your dress. It didn’t seem to shine the same as it used to. You take it off carelessly and you remove the jewelry hastily. The water is almost blistering warm and you can’t find it in you to care. Your skin burns as you stand underneath the shower head motionless. You take a long shower before exiting out and warping yourself in a robe. 

As your getting ready for bed the rain picks up, a storm settling in. You lay in bed on top of the covers and watch it pour out the balcony window. You slowly begin to fall asleep. Alone…

Over the next few days you manage to find comfort in the hotel room, knowing it’s only temporary you take full advantage of the hotel breakfast and pool. Constantly trying to distract yourself. You don’t watch tv, you know the news only ever spoke about how much more Gotham was turning into a shit hole or of course Jason. Sometimes your mind drifted back to the man you met that night but you figured it didn’t matter now. 

***

It’s been a long few days but it’s been better lately. It isn’t like you’ve completely gotten over Jason but you were still trying your best. You spoke to Miguel earlier before he was reasonably upset for you but he still keeps you company every now and then. You take a shower and decide to turn in early again. In bed, in your robe again you do your new nightly routine which was staring up at the ceiling and wondering what went wrong. You lay like that for an hour before falling asleep, In your sleep you think you hear the door being opened, you sit up in the dark waiting. When nothing happens you decide you’re probably overthinking it and lay back down resting. 

Only, when it obviously quietly opens, you quickly turn over and crawl away out of bed. You grip a lamp resting near the bedside and a figure enters and stops short. You nearly throw the lamp at the being until the lights are switched on, blinding you. He stands there. Jason, who moves only to sit his face guard against the corner of the TV stand. He dressed as Red hood which for some reason surprises you. You guess you were use to the new suit.

He looks like he’s been...crying?

“Y/n?” He croaks out, voice breaking. He walks so much closer than you expected him to. He seems so big , cramp in this tiny place. You didn’t hear his footsteps when he approaches you, your mind too busy flipping out. It’s all so suffocating and quiet. He’s silent when he reaches out to you, you don’t want him to touch you right now but you don’t move. He holds you, and it's like absolutely nothing else exists. You immediately begin to cry in his arms. 

“Why are you here?” You whimper.

“I needed to come to you.” He whispers. You push him away. “So it took you four days?!” You shout. 

“I needed ti give it time, and I didn’t want to bother you. I wanted to come to you sooner but I couldn’t.” He says. You throw up your arms angrily.

“What does that fucking mean?” Your hands begin to shake frustrated. 

He sits on the bed. His head lifts and as you’re looking down at him, your eyes slightly redder than they should be. 

“Why are you here?” You whisper again, but Jason just keeps gazing up at you looking like a mess himself. When he doesn’t answer you, your heart twists and you quickly turn away. “I’m sorry.” His voice stops you dead in your tracks. It’s so soft and cracking. “I… hurt you. I’m sorry.”

It sounds so delicate the way he said it. You knew he meant it, no bullshit. It makes your whole world fall apart. But, you shake you head.

“You ignored me.” You say and it comes out sounding more pathetic than you would like.

“Ever since that fucking night,” you say to him. “Why?”

“I didn’t mean to,” he instantly counters, his voice stronger, finding its footing as he tries to explain. “It was...stupid.”

“It was definitely stupid,” you return, looking down at your feet. “You stopped talking to me.”

He suddenly hangs his head down to his chest.   
“ Shit . I didn’t realize how deep we were—“

“You left me alone,” you say nearly shouting at him. Jason's eyes become glossy again as tears are about to come down. You turn around crossing your arms. 

“I’m sorry...I wanted to say something but I didn’t know how so I just took some time and before I knew it you were gone. I barely just managed to get my thoughts together about how I felt and it was so hard to—”

“What are you saying?” You suddenly say, genuinely confused. “Just tell me why.”

He pauses.

“uh…”He starts. “I-I....”

He stops short and doesn’t move an inch or say a single thing to you for a moment. You awkwardly shuffle your feet for a second, everything is so quiet.

He blinked a few tears away before speaking again. “After what happened with Penguin I got...scared,” he begins. You look at him strangely, waiting for him to go on. “I couldn’t lose you like I lost my father.”

“Jason…” you start. 

“I love you…” he says suddenly making your heart skip a beat. Your eyes widen at him but pushes on, “and everyone I love dies,” he breathes out. You frame his face in your hands, wiping his tears away. “Y/n, I let my thoughts get the best of me. I couldn’t tell you because it’d be like admitting I’m gonna lose you and I can’t handle that.” 

You stare at him, processing. He’s saying that…he’s afraid of loving you because he’ll lose you if he did? 

Your eyebrows furrow and you blink a few times.  
“You're not gonna lose me.” You say, gripping his shoulders firmly. He groans and he sounds so distraught as he holds his face in his hands. “You don’t know that y/n,” he mumbles. 

“It doesn’t matter,” you quickly shake your head. “You don’t know what’s going to happen to me, but Jason as long as I’m still here I’m not going away…” your chest squeezes hearing him helplessly sigh to himself. “Jason...I want to be with you.” You finally confess. 

“Is that what you really want?” He asks you after a moment of quietness. 

“Yeah, it is,” you smile at him. “So stop pushing me away, I’m not going through that anymore.”

You take a deep breath and figure you’ll sit down next to him. You slowly lower yourself to the bed near him. Not touching him, but close. 

“I just… lost everyone. My mom, stepmom, and father. I even lost Bruce in a way. My whole life I’ve been alone. Everyone I love leaves me and I guess I couldn’t handle you leaving one day. So, I wanted it to go back to what it was before the night I came back and before you...touched me for the first time.” He looks away. “But, it can’t.” You say and turns his head back at you. “It happened, and I don’t regret it. When we were together Jay, I was happy. I can’t pretend we don’t have what we do.” 

He nods. “Neither can I.” You feel your body relax at that.

“But we need to talk about everything.” You say, he looks away nervously but you take his hand and he holds onto you. His shoulders tense up and his jaw clenches. He shakes his head slowly as if he’s making up his mind. “Okay, you deserve the truth.”

You reach up and caress his check soothingly.   
“I want to ask a few questions,” You say. “Is it about Isabel?” He interjects, making a warmth flush through you. “Y-yes,” you admit, embarrassed. “We did date but that’s over now,” he says in a serious tone which releases some tension in your chest.

“You still like her, though.” You return. He shakes his head. “I’m attracted to her, honestly. But, I’m not interested in dating her again.” Fair. You know he’s allowed to find other people attractive but at least he is honest about his intentions. You feel the air around you lighten, the dim room brighter. You smile, you wonder if you should ask how he does that but you feel him tense when you notice so you drop it.

“Also,” you begin, changing the subject. “I met a man that night I left.” He tilts his head at you, listening. “He said he knew you. Also implied you lived together once.” Jason stares at you, the silence is tense and you’re becoming more anxious the longer he’s quiet. 

“I saw,” he simply said after a while. You wait for him to continue and when he doesn't, you squint at him. 

“And?” You gesture for him to go on. 

“And what?” 

“Who was he?” 

“He didn’t tell you…” His back suddenly goes a little straighter. You shake your head. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
“He’s...my adopted brother, Dick.”   
You blink up at him, completely lost. He has a brother? 

“You have a—”

“Four. I have four brothers.” He interrupts, you lift an eyebrow at him. This is news to you, Jason awkwardly nods, going on. “I don’t really enjoy talking about the family.” He says. Also fair, but at least he did answer. You hold his hand for a moment, unmoving while his hand clutches yours. You feel hot. Needy. You want him to come closer. But, you remain where you are. 

“Will you come back to the warehouse?” He asks you after the long silence. His voice is quiet, but restrained. He waits for a moment just taking you in, his body is rigid and tense.

“I need time,” you breathe out. “My room became overwhelming for me, being all alone in there suddenly.” 

“You won’t be now,” he whispers and that makes you smile slightly. You sigh deeply, keeping yourself in mind. “I know, but I want some space.” Jason nods but let’s go of your hand. 

“At least let me pay for your stay.” He offers. Before you can refuse he’s giving you a sly look, he knows you must be running low on money. Truthfully you could barely feed yourself today. Reluctantly you agree but promise not to stay long. 

“I would like my job back too,” you say, looking at your hands. “If I could still work at the lounge?” 

“Princess,” he says low, reaching out to grasp your chin. You look at him as his fingers tighten just slightly on your jaw, so gentle and needy. “You can have anything you want.”

“fuck,” you breathe out, you feel yourself getting wet but still you pull away. Jason frowns but let’s you go. “I’m so sorry, I still need time but thank you for letting me stay and I’m so so sorry—”

“Don’t apologize.” He says firmly, squeezing your knee. He hesitantly leans in ghosting his lips over yours, you let them meet yours melting into the kiss. You feel like you’re home again. You kiss quickly but longing. You cut the kiss off first with a ragged sigh. Jason he sits with you for a moment letting you hold his hand a while more. Around midnight he stands in front of you and kisses your mouth again, hands holding your face.

“Okay,” he eventually tells you. “I have to go, I’ll see you soon.” You nod and he rubs circles on your cheek with his thumb. “I love you.” He says again, setting every nerve on fire in you. You don’t say it back, you aren’t ready. He doesn’t seem to particularly mind it. Instead he kisses you again before leaving. 

That night you curl up alone but not lonely. You watch the rain again falling against the balcony window, you smile softly to yourself, Jason Todd was in love with you. He always was. You fall asleep blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written the next chapter already but I’m waiting to post, dw the next chapter has some steam 🔥 thanks for reading!


	9. No more begging

A month later and you now spent a lot of time in Jason’s office working and helping him at the lounge again. Isabel did visit the first few nights but when Jason made it clear he wasn’t interested she left soon after. At night he often took you to the hotel before heading back to his warehouse. Other nights while in the hotel he calls you, and you talk while he trains.  
The conversations went like: 

“What are you doing?” (“I’m in my hotel room watching television, you’re on the news again.”)

“What do you think you’d be if you weren’t Red Hood?” (“Probably be an English professor.”)

“When did you learn how to shoot a gun?” (“I was twelve.”)

“Have ever been outside of Gotham?” (“Places you couldn’t begin to imagine.”)

“Do you talk to your brothers?” (“No, not really.”)

“Do you want kids?” (“I think someday that’d be nice.”)

“Do you ever think of getting married?” (“In a perfect life, I’d love to be.”)

The nights went on like that and you always waited by the for his call.

***  
“I have to leave,” Jason says in a hush voice, as he lays next to you one evening. It’s been a while since you both were together again, and he started spending a lot of time at the hotel with you. He said he needed to leave a few hours ago yet he hadn’t moved. You wonder since you were absent from the warehouse if that’s why it was harder for him to go, usually he left whenever he needed to, sometimes without telling you. But, now it’s like it’s bothering him. “I…have to go to the lounge.”

You turn your head at him. Your hair wet from the shower you took. Too lazy to dress, you’re sprawled out in your robe onto the bed laying next to him. “Are you sure...” you nearly whine. You hated when he left too. He looks at you sternly, his expression not allowing argument.

“It’s Important,” he responds back, dropping a kiss on your forehead. His lips wet from your skin. “So, don’t do that to me.”

“What?” you pout, leaning to catch his lips. 

“Mhm,” he murmurs into the kiss. “Whine.” He answers. You smile, deepening the kiss and his tongue comes out and glides soft and hot against your lips.

But soon he pulls away, lifting up from the bed. “I’ll be back tomorrow night,” he murmurs, once more in the darkness. You rise to your knees, shimming your way across the bed. Your arms wrap around his waist. You lean up and he dips his tongue into your mouth. You moan softly and feel him hardening in his pants which causes him to groan frustrated when you rub against it. He breaks the kiss and leans back growling. “Princess...” he warns, his pupils are blown wide and dark.

You know that tone. When his voice is tight and breathy, he’s breaking. “Jay,” you breathe softly, dragging your nails down his back which causes him to arch and flex his muscles. “Please.”

He pauses looking down at you. Your robe begins to fall open and down your shoulders, exposing your perfect breast. His finger swirls around your left nipple for a moment. He leans back taking you in, eyes looking between your open legs, letting his hand slowly make quicker circles. He doesn’t speak for a long time, just looks at you. When he doesn’t do anything , you start to move away. “Jason?”

He doesn’t respond. 

Fuck.

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” you say carefully, voice small. You try to scoot away but he holds you in place, trapping you.

“No your fucking not.” He responds.

Suddenly he’s on top of you, hands pressing your wrist into the mattress. Your exposed chest heaves under him and he groans like he just can’t help it, grabbing your breast in his hands. He kisses you like it’s how he breathes. You make a sound, and he moans at it. He maneuvers his pants down and off along with his boxers. Then he crawls down until his thighs lock  
yours in between. His fingers work quick opening you. You nearly scream at the sensation of it. Him twisting his fingers inside you while rubbing tight circles on around your clit. You cum quick on his fingers without a sound, the air ripped from your lungs. He keeps going even as you're crawling at his chest, whimpering like you’re trying to tear him apart with his nails. He hisses but he doesn’t slow until you’re shaking with the intensity of it. When he finally shows mercy, tears stream down your face and you are a whimpering mess beneath him. Suddenly he lifts your hips, your legs are held in his arms pressed against his chest. He arches over you as he drops down and pushes his hips forward to slide himself into your hot cunt. You scream his name, and his hand comes down clamping over your mouth. 

Still drenched from cumming earlier, you gasp and he just groans as he starts pounding into you. He moans like he’s been waiting so long to do this again, and you’re sure he has. He sucks in a ragged breath that’s scraping his throat. He starts fucking you into oblivion shattering the world around you. Hitting right up against your g-spot, and you're gripping his arm with both your hands. The way he’s holding you down, prevents you from doing anything other than just taking it. He stands up in the bed with your legs still bent over you as he holds them down. He fucks down into you at a new angle and now you have to keep yourself quiet but he’s making it impossible. You feel yourself getting wet again, your juices sliding down from your pussy and down your back. It feels so fucking good that you you can’t help the more tears that begin to fall.

“I love you,” he groans, repeating it over and over until his voice begins to sound like a plea. He whimpers, “I l-love you, I love y-you, l-l-love you…” 

Your hands find his hair pulling the strands, you say his name over and over in a chant like a prayer. You feel your stomach tightening and burning.

“I—I think I’m—” you suddenly say quickly and shudder. “I think I’m gonna c—”

You barely finish the sentence before you’re exploding around him. You go tight, making him groan loudly. 

Your hips shake, as Jason’s hips falter. “C-cum in me Jay-” you moan. He whimpers when your muscles lock down and fucking strangle his cock, milking him. Jason gasps as the pulses of ecstasy take over the rest of his body leaving him gasping. 

The orgasm fucking obliterates you. You whimper as he pulls out your heat , yours legs twitching on your bed. He lays next to you, arm slung over your chest. You lay there blissfully for a few moments, Jason kisses your neck lazily. Eventually he eases up and you just lay there, watching him get dressed again. You watch him shudder as he tells his cock away. He twitches all over once and you smile at that. He leans down kissing you softly. He finishes getting ready in the bathroom while stay like that for a while on the bed, your eyes close and your everything nicely numb. You almost fall asleep until you feel him shift you in bed. He slowly carries your naked body, placing the covers over you. Your head rests comfortably on the pillow. You rest happily feeling his cum dripping down your hole.   
Your eyes are heavy and hard to keep open, so you close them giving in to your tiredness. 

You hear Jason tell you he’s leaving and you pout again. This time he only chuckles. He kisses your neck before rising off the bed. You hear the front door open and before he leaves he turns back around and smiles at you though you don’t see it.

“I'll be back,” he tells you low, his voice gentle and warm. “I promise.” He starts closing the door behind him. Barely awake you whisper, “I love you too.”He pauses at the words letting them sink in and waits until he’s sure you are asleep again. 

“I know,” is all he says before closing the door softly.


	10. No Good Men Live In Gotham

The sky is so pretty tonight. You sit by the large window, peering out the office. Jason sits uncharacteristically lazy at his desk. His feet are on top with his legs stretching out, his head resting on his arms which are crossed under, as he leans back. Here you feel like you can see the whole city, all the lights shining like stars against the glass. It’s a painting of black and shimmering gold. The enormous buildings take up nearly all the view, as they reach to the universe and the moon that hangs high.

The last whispers of your words replicate in Jason’s head. Your soft ‘I love you’ are floating embers in his mind, alive and burning. Your voice plays back again and again. That night when he left your hotel room, he laid in bed with his eyes closed, your memory wrapped itself around him slowly, word by word. When he woke alone, the darkness was less forgiving. 

He thinks about you. Even at times he tries not to. As if you're the sun and even when he turns away he still feels you there. As if your presence offers the only warmth keeping him alive. Now, he turns his head towards you as you look cursorily out the window. The sight of you is not one he takes for granted. Everyday, before when you were home, he never deprived himself from looking at you . Never let himself hunger for the slickness his fingers would gather from your clit, and how his body would press into your soft flesh, teasing your folds, and how he watches the bloom of your pupils, gone black from lust.

He had never loved a woman so much, not since his mother. But, he never wanted a relationship like her and his father had. Though he did love them both, in their own ways. Every man, at some point, has to come to terms with if he’ll either be like his father or not. For Jason he has yet to answer that question. That life-long suspicion that he’ll never escape from it, and it fills his mind with despair. Though sometimes you made him feel like it was possible for him to be a good man, he knew better . When little he remembers his father warning him good men in Gotham are like foolish flowers trying to grow in a graveyard of weeds. Soon to be repressed by grief, every ounce of goodness in them tinted by the ways of this city. Jason could be an honest, hard working family man, but the poison in Gotham viens already ran through him. Ever since he rose from the ground he spent everyday discovering what exactly his father meant. Every day in his mind he was crawling out that dark pit, into a new death trap of misery. 

No good men live in Gotham. 

But it wasn’t as if you were any angel either. No good girl would have run with his crew. A good girl would not have gotten tangled with the Red hood. A good girl would have stayed at home, learnt how to get into a good college far away from this shit hole and would have never returned back to this land. She would have never tried to build an empire within the underworld. She would have tried to create instead of destroying, for once. 

A good girl could never.

But, we can’t undo who we are. Can we? 

it doesn’t really matter, not anymore. Because who the fuck would expect any better from two street rats? If he could he’d go back in time and he’d never take the wheels off the bat mobile. He would have never met Batman in that alley. He would like nothing more than to erase that moment. But who would he be then? Would he have even survived ? Who would you be? Would you be a better person without him? Because a good man would have never led you into danger. Never.

“Come here,” Jason whispers, catching your attention. However, you don’t move, instead you stare surprised by him suddenly breaking the perfect silence. 

“Last time,” he warns, eyes darkening, “Come here.” Wobbly, you move to your feet and as you are about to walk to stand in front of his desk. He gestures for you to stop and so you do. Jason lets his eyes look over your figure and you can already feel the warmth flushing through your body. He takes off his grey suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves, standing up with a sigh. “You like the view?” He points to the window and you glance back at the endless glowing lights. He leaned against his desk waiting for you to answer. You smile small making him grin. “It’s beautiful.” You say and he nods at your answer. He begins making his way towards you until he’s close up behind. You feel his hands ghosting over your hips. You could barely hold yourself together. “Can you see anyone?” He questions. You squint out the window barely able to see the tiny specks you assumed were people moving across the streets below. “Not really,” you mumble. You suddenly tense up feeling his tongue curling on your neck as he groped your chest. His hips snapping back up against your ass.

“You think they can see us?” He suddenly whispers in you ear and fuck your pussy clenches tightly, you’re so wet. He can tell you are by the way your nails suddenly claw at the glass. He pushes his hips up into yours more making you mewl. 

“What if someone sees,” you slurred with a moan , eyes half closed.

“You’d prefer that, would you?” He growls, his lips kissing your neck lightly. 

That question has your wetness sliding down your thigh. Because FUCK YES, you’ve for the past week have been caressing him through his pants as you both sit behind his desk or as you pass by in the hall. It’s been driving him fucking insane. All your fucking teasing. He nearly pounded you in the elevator when you sucked his neck and dipped your hand into his pants. You took his half hard cock, jerking it quick as you reached the bottom level. He was so fucking on edge he couldn’t bring himself to care if you both got caught. He gripped the railing panting and groaning your name. Fuck. Were you gonna make him cum in his pants? Because you fucking could’ve. And he would have gone the whole night with his pants ruined and it would have made him even harder in record time. But, instead you hit the emergency stop and lowered yourself to your knees. You were between floors and you could hear the party below you two. Anyone could hear you. You’d have some time before the elevator starts again so you sucked him so good he doubled over shaking trying to be quiet. His hips stuttered as he came down your throat. He wanted to get you back ever since that night. Wanted to make you regret that smug smile that painted your face. Now, he held you against the window, exposed to the whole city. Pinning you like a helpless prey caught by its hunter. 

Jason rubs you ass, making you moan again .  
“Wouldn’t you?” He growls, “you’d like to be seen getting fucked by me?” You nod wordless and panting. 

You haven’t fucked him in weeks, the lounge has been so busy. He should…he should fuck you patheically into the window. It’s only fair. You’ve made him moan and shiver all these weeks. It’s his turn to make you cum by his hands until you can’t take it anymore. The lights are dim in his office, even if someone could see you two they wouldn’t be able to recognize you. Not unless you wanted to be seen. Your heart starts hammering in your chest at the idea. 

“Naughty girl.” He says as if he read your mind.  
At his voice, you lean back and kiss his cheek.  
“Your naughty girl.” You correct him making Jason throb in his pants. 

“Yeah?” He smiles, letting you spin around and kiss him.

“Mhm.” You nod. He looks at you, he’s mesmerized again and your face was just so…pretty. You’re everything. You’re clever, skilled, you have captivated him in a way people only see in movies or hear in fairy tales. Fuck, it makes him dizzy. That you’re his. That your body, your smile, your cunt, you give them all to him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He gasps, like he’s been drowning the whole time.   
He grabs your shoulders and pulls you to him.   
“Do you, though...?” His voice lowers. “Want to do it here?”

“In front the window—”

“Yes, in the window.” He interrupts. God, his heart is pounding. “Do you?” He repeats. You swallow and drop your eyes to the floor, but he grabs your jaw and lifts it. “Would you? If I did?” You finally ask him. 

“Anything you want, I want.” He says.

The grip on your jaw tightens. His eyes barely have any blue left being consumed by his dark pupils. Fuck, you know it’s true. He'd do anything to you. You chew your bottom lip as stars bust before your eyes. You feel your knees weaken. Your silence weighs him down, his heart beats so hard it rattles him with how it pounds against his ears. Jason’s skin is on fire. His hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Finally, you look him in the eyes and firmly nod. 

“Fuck,” he manages to croak with wide eyes. Then he’s crushing your body against the window with his. Jason’s palms are cradling your cheeks as he kisses you. Your hands move down his shoulders, and he lets you explore him again. “You’ve waited so long? Haven’t you sweet girl?” He teases. You beg for him, and he shifts his hands down to grab your breasts and squeeze.

“Jay,” you gasp, but your eyes are hooded, and your voice breathless. You throw your head back and fuck, he’s so gentle. Soft. He thinks. You’re so fucking soft. He wonders if it’s possible if he could bend you and mold you any way he wants. You lick his lips making his cock twitch. Then it jumps when you grab him through his pants. 

He growls. “Make me feel good baby girl?” He purrs. You smile innocently and bring his hand to your mouth. Your tongue curls out to lick his fingers, and he nearly cums in his pants. Shit. How do you make everything so hot? 

“You want to be watched too? Don’t you?” You bemuse. “You want people to see how good you fuck me? Mhm, jay?”

“Keep talking l-like that...a-and I’ll cum.” He gasps, eyes transfixed on your mouth.   
It burns through you so you lick between his fingers. Fuck, he just snaps and fucking pushes you to your knees. He removes his fingers out of your mouth and grips the back of your neck as your hands paw at his thighs. “Baby,” you moan, and you make it sound like a dirty word. 

“Pull your top down while you suck me off.” He squeezes your tit with one hand. “Now.” You whine when he shifts so now you face sideway to the window , he slumps at an angle against the wall. It gives anyone the perfect view to see exactly what you’re doing. You’ve felt so deprived these weeks waiting to have him. You could care less who sees. “Won’t ask you again,” he warns, when you don’t immediately do what he told you. “No?” You smile innocently. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Your fingers land on the button of your shirt, undoing it slowly. You pop the last button, slowly tugging off the shirt. He watches impatiently, when instead of taking off your bra you let your fingers draw circles over your covered nipples. He searches your eyes but you let your mouth curl into a smile. You know exactly what you’re doing. It works him so fucking up but he can’t help but watch even as he feels his cock swell. He wants so badly to just take you right now and fuck the life out of you. 

“You want to see my tits with my mouth on your cock?”

He growls your name, another warning. You pop your bra free and it falls to the ground. Your breast makes his mouth water and cock jumps. You’ve never been so disobedient. He’ll teach you some respect.

“Tell me,” you whisper as you decide to stand and lower your pants too. Your pretty black lace underwear hugs you perfectly. You step out the mess of fabric around your feet and move closer to him back on your hands and knees. Christ, it’s too much for his brain to process. “Tell me what you want from me.” You hold on to his thighs again for balance and sit on your knees. Then he rolls his hips against your face, and you feel his clothed growing erection.

“I told you. But you—fuck—” you use his knees as leverage to push yourself up and mouth on his covered cock, “—keep distracting me.” His hands palm your cheeks as encouragement, and fuck he feels drunk.

“Love...teasing y-you…” his hips stutter at your words, “…so needy.” His groan turns to a dark chuckle. “Fuck you,” he moans. “You’re needy-f-fuck…” his sentence breaks off with a low sound from throat.   
One hand grabs your jaw. “Please...I-I wont..last long.” He bucks at your tongue against his crotch again. You whimper. “Y-yeah?”  
“Y-yea...baby,” he breathes, lust clouding his vision. Pulling off his pants and boxers, you close the remaining space between you, kissing his inner thighs as his chest rises quickly. He swears, just blurts it out.

“Fuck! You filthy mothering f-fucking thing FUCK...” 

You waste no time getting him into your mouth and he takes control. His movements are different, faster and rougher than before. His cock pulses in your mouth and bites his lips, humming blissed out by pleasure. He feels a hot rope of precum glide from his tip into your mouth and he groans your name when you pull his length out to lick more percum from the head. He sinks deeper in your mouth with a quiet whimper and his every thrust makes him grow painfully stiffer, until he’s actually afraid he’ll bust down your throat. He moans at the sight of your hooded eyes, your wet lips, the way he sees his cock poke into your cheeks. Pleasure seizes him when he realizes that might be enough. All you need to do is to put your mouth on him and he’ll cum. Realistically, he could cum just from you probably telling him to. But this won’t do. He stops you from sucking on him. 

“Take off your fucking panties. Do it.” Your hand slips to your underwear and you—fuck— pull them down and then lean back on your ass. To show him how soaked you are. You rub your clit for him. Jason hisses and squeezes his cock to stop from cumming. “Fuck— stop—,” he gasp.

“No.” You challenge. “Make me.” You keep going until you can hear your wetness and your body seizes as your about to explode on his office floor for everyone to see from the window and—-

Enough. There’s no more warnings.  
He shoots down to grab you. Eyes wide, arms braced tightly around his shoulders, you feel him lift you in the air and then carry you to the window. He kicks off his pants and underwear. Then he braces you against the window as you wrap your legs around his waist. You wanted it rough, he’ll give it to you fucking rough.

“You want this?” he groans as he presses you down harder against the window to stop you from squirming. “You want me to lose my fucking patience with you?” His free hand latches on your neck as his other arm comes to warp under you for support. Shit, you’re whimpering and you’re so fucking soft under his touch, and the louder you mewl, It makes him feel harder. Fuck, the things he wants to do to you right now. All that perverted shit everyone could see him do from that fucking window. His own thoughts make him harder. Your chest swells with air, from your hard breathing. He’ll fuck you how you want but he’ll do it his way and he’ll get it his way. The adrenaline coursing through you makes your breathing heavier, but you’re able to hear the silent question perfectly. “Ready for me to fuck you?” he sighs into the crook of your neck. You pant, “yes...please.”

He sits your perfect pussy down on his swollen cock and blood rushes back to his neglected dick.Fuck, he’s dizzy. The sight of you naked and wanting him is fucking with his cock. Maker, he’s hard and…and you’re so fucking pretty. Licking his lips, his mouth lowers closer to yours, fuck, just a taste. Just a taste…

He kisses you and it’s so perfect. He can’t believe it. For a blissful second, he almost lets himself kiss you for hours but your whimpers make him pull himself upright to look at you and you squirm lightly with small gasps for air. He gets goosebumps. He can even feel you dripping down his thick shaft. “Love you…” you say softly in his ear and he nearly sobs into your neck. it’s…so fucking intimate. This is uncharted territory with him, and honestly, he’s not sure what to do other than say he loves you too. 

“I’ve always loved you…” you whisper to him and after a long pause, “Jason—”  
“I know,” he says to you quickly. His thumb draws soft circles around your nipple. “I just never knew why...” All those lonely nights, all that time he spent alone. He’d touch himself in the dark , getting off to wanting to feel you. Now he had no idea where to even start. There’s so much to do but all he knew he wanted to do was to have all those filthy scenarios with you. 

“Jason...,” you murmur, warping your arms around his neck and dragging him down. “...just move your hips...” He nods and fucks up as he guides your hips down. “Fuck, you’re so—wet.” He groans and you claw at his back. Your wetness spills around your cunt and down his dick. His aching hard-on is dribbling precum down his shaft as he pulls out your warm cunt and shoves himself back in. You’re begging, gasping when he pushes harder.

“F-fuck...b-baby! P-please!” You whine.

He starts hammering into your bundle of nerves. He’s digging into your thighs. You choke and close your eyes. Your ass smacks against the glass, and you hear it faintly echoing. Your wet cunt clenching when pushing out and in. Jason feels your wetness dribbles down your slit. You moan and he gasps hard, and you start to circle your hips. He’s gritting his teeth trying not to cum. His hand holding your throat goes to your clit, rubbing hard and fast. You whimper loud in a daze. You look into his lust-drunk eyes. Fuck he looks so hot. He gets lost in it, throws his head back and moans intensely.

“J-Jason—” you moan and your toes curl, as he hits that special spot inside you. Your hands ball into fists and twitch, and his hips quicken. Jason stops shaking and you pant loudly. He drops you to your feet and turns you around so your ass faces him and your face and breast are pressed on the window for those to see if they looked. You can’t find a reason to care, no one can recognize you from here anyway. Without missing a beat he begins to fuck you again. As you both chase your orgasms. If you don’t cum soon, he won’t make it.“M’gonna…I…”your voice fades of to soft whimpers and he feels it. Your tight pussy chokes his cock. Your first cum of the night hits and you get louder, shameless with your cries. You clench around him, and he has to stop to pant. He watches you struggle through the shock of the orgasm.A hoarse cry leaves your throat. Eyes closed, and tears wetting your cheeks.   
“I want you to cum around me again,” he says, before you can respond, barely able to think he digs his cock back into your warmth and pants. “Gonna let me fuck you like this all times?” he growls. “For all to fucking watch?” He grabs your ass and lifts it to fuck you at another angle, splitting you open and unforgiving. You’re both panting and sweating, fuck. Fuck. It’s too good. Your warm, wet, and just so fucking amazing, and he can’t take it. You clamp down around him hard.Shit. He almost cums in you. It makes his knees weak. Fuck.

“Cum on it,” he grits, his fingers so harsh digging into your skin he’s sure to leave bruises.  
“Fuck me deep,” you beg. He groans with a hand full of your ass, and drags you into him at the same time he slams forward. You cry out, and he shivers, hutching over as he bites your shoulder. Fucking shit, fuck. He’s balls deep and it feels like you’re practically going to milk him. Your cunt devouring all his inches stretching you impossibly more. And now you’re so wet it’s a fucking sin and he slams back in. You moan and he swears. He feels you getting close again so he pulls back, and starts wrecking you. Drilling into you, while he pants and you whimper as take his cock good and deep inside you. You pull him back in with a sucking sound and he nearly whimpers. It’s been so fucking long since he’s had this pussy. So FUCKING long. Fucking shit, he’s so close that he’s about to cum. He fucks so hard your tits bounce and your face is twisted with pleasure. 

“Fuck,” he snarls and lowers his hands to your pretty, swollen clit and rubs it. Your nails rake along the window. Your cunt spasms around him as you shake violently and cum. 

“You’re f-fucking mine,” He’s spits. The loud slapping of his balls against your ass is making him delirious. His hands move to your waist for a better grip, as he chases his own release. You mewl as he talks. Jason can’t seem to fucking stop himself from talking. Not giving a damn who hears him from his office. “This pussy belongs around my cock,”he growls. His thrust stutter and it makes him thrust harder and faster and rougher. Every muscle in his body goes rigid. He pulls out and cursing as jerks off his angry erection. Every nerve in him is on fire. Shit, he’s suffocating and—  
“ohhhh y/n,” he hears his disembodied voice as if it’s being forced out of him. His throbbing cock looks blurry with his glassy eyes as jerks himself. He barely hears you with the ringing in his ears. You're begging.“Please, please, cum on me. Jason, please—”  
It’s white-hot and overwhelming and he hardly keeps his eyes open. Cum shoots warm and white on your ass and back. He throbs and growls through it, doesn’t let go of his cock until it’s drained. You lean lean back and rub your ass on his softening cook that was too sensitive. He lets you until he’s shaking and moves away moaning softly and weak. He takes your hand and leads you to the couch. You both nearly collapse on each other as you lay down. “Jay,” you mutter, sighing. “that was amazing.”  
“Fuck yea.” He drops his hand on your legs and caresses your thigh. You both stare at the night , God, you two completely naked and laid out in his office. Him with his soft cock out and you with your breast out. And yet it feels so comfortable in this silence. This shared moment of post-sex was the most relaxed you’ve felt in months. You knew it was for him too. These memories were the ones you missed most from your lonely hotel. You were about to fall asleep in his arms so peacefully when he spoke again.  
“Baby?” He whispers.  
“Yeah?”  
He’s chewing his lip, focused on the question, weighing it, figuring out if he should really ask. “Do you want to be my official…,” he trails off.  
“Your what?” You say, eyes close with your head on his tummy.

“...my...official...g-girlfriend?” 

Suddenly you’re wide fucking awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 Sorry for wait, hope you enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️ There will be MORE


End file.
